Music, Ballet and All of the Above
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: “Because then I would have to find another reason to kiss you.” He captured my lips with his again and I balanced myself on my toes, so he wouldn’t have to lean down so much. There definitely were perks for being a ballerina.
1. What a Morning!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: What A Morning!

A twenty-eight year old woman with black hair stood in the hallway of the Hyuuga compound. Looking down at her watch she sighed. "If they don't wake up soon, they are going to be late for their first day of school,' she thought, walking into the kitchen. She took a giant pot and a wooden spoon from the kitchen, and returned to the hallway. She opened one of the closed doors quietly. The Hyuuga walked up to the bed that held her sleeping little brother. Pausing for a moment she looked down at Neji, he looked so innocent. Oh well. She raised the pot in her right hand and began pounding the wooden spoon on the metal object.

Neji fell out of bed in a panic and he glared up at his sister. "Isy why do you have to do that?!"

"Because its fun! Now comb your hair and get dressed it's the first day of school!"

"Yeah, great," Neji muttered as Isy walked back out into the hallway. Isy threw the pot on the ground and pushed open the next door. She ducked, protecting herself from the flying pillow.

"Hanabi! Get your lazy little ass out of bed or you're not going to school," she yelled.

"Is that a promise?"

"Just get up!" Isy pulled out a matching outfit from Hanabi's closet and threw it on her bed. "When I come back I want you dressed and ready!"

Isy left and made her way to her final destination. She opened the door to Hinata's room quietly. To her surprise Hinata was sitting on her bed already awake.

"Hey you're up already?"

"Yeah … I woke up when you were yelling at hanabi."

"Oh are you okay Hina?" Isy sat down next to Hinata. She checked her temperature by placing her hand on Hinata's forehead.

"No it's just another year at Kohona high."

"No way! This is your junior year. It gets better I promise."

"Whatever you say, Is." The two girls laughed and went downstairs for breakfast.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Hinata's POV_

In another five minutes everyone was in the kitchen getting some breakfast. There was some yelling between Isy and hanabi, but that's an everyday occurrence. Oh sorry, I should explain everything shouldn't I? Well … my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I live in a house in the suburbs with my little sister and my two older cousins. First off there is Isy or Isamaki Hyuuga if you want to get technical. She is twenty-eight and also Neji's older sister. Isy has quite a fiery temperament which is why her and Hanabi get into screaming matches every morning. When she was in college her major was music and she loved it. Isy had a career in the music industry but she gave it up to be closer to Neji.

Next there is Neji. He's eighteen, one year older than me. He is ranked number one in the senior class. The whole school knows him as the cold and stoic Hyuuga prodigy. Actually, he has a good sense of humor, but I guess he doesn't show it at school. Neji already has plans for the future too. He wants to go to go to medical school and become a doctor.

Then there is Hanabi, my little sister. She's eleven and thinks that she is God's gift to the world. That is probably because she skipped a grade and is now starting middle school. Don't get me wrong I love the little brat I call a sister but sometimes … I wanna kill her.

Finally there is me. I'm seventeen and a junior at Kohona high school. My favorite color is blue and I have been a ballet dancer ever since I could walk. The only time that I'm not shy is when I am on stage, I never understood why and I still don't. Truthfully I'm not the most popular girl in school but I have good friends and that's all that counts. Unlike Isy, Neji or Hanabi I'm not the smartest person in my class but not all of us can be geniuses, right?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_Normal POV_

"Why can't I drive?" Neji asked, drumming his fingers on the roof of the car.

"Cause I need the car today … and is it really that bad to have your sister drive you to school?"

"No … it's just that I'm a senior not a little freshman."

"Yeah Isy, you don't want to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend." Hanabi said.

"What girlfriend?" Neji turned to look at her.

"Umm … that's actually my point." She tilted her head and gave him an innocent smile.

"You little-"

"Ni-san!" Hinata pushed his arm lightly so he would turn around. She leaned back in her seat and whispered to Hanabi, "Stop it, he might explode."

"Why would it be bad if Neji exploded?" Hanabi asked in a normal tone. "Beside as Neji said, he's a senior which means he should have a girlfriend."

"What is this? 'National-Piss-Off-Neji' Day?" Neji muttered to himself looking out the window.

"If it is, do we still have to go to school, Isy?"

"Of course you have to go to school."

"Damn."

"Hey watch your mouth, young lady," Isy demanded. "I don't know where you learn these things."

At that precise moment a black Mercedes cut Isy off on the turn, causing her to stop suddenly. "Watch where you're going JACKASS!" Isamaki screamed out the window at the moving car.

"And you wondered where she learns these things from?"

"Shut it, Neji."

They drove the rest of the way to school in a relative silence. Finally they arrived, Isy pulled up to the curb and Hinata and Neji stepped out. Hinata waved goodbye as the car drove off, while Neji simply watched it intently with his hands in his pockets. She heard Neji sigh and turned to look at him. He gave her a knowing smirk and walked off. Hinata smiled and made her way to the steps of the school. She was half way there when she felt her shoulder bump into something. She fell on the ground because of the impact of that 'something'. Hinata looked up to see what she had bumped into. A deep blush covered her face when she saw who it was. It was Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke Uchiha was ranked first and also the president of the junior class, and was known as one of the hottest guys at school.

"Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san" Hinata got up quickly and ran through the school doors. She released a breath she didn't realize that she was holding. Before Hinata had a chance to move Sakura and Ino jumped in front of her.

"Hey Hinata, you got some nerve!" Sakura yelled.

"What are you talking ab-"

"We saw you make a move on my … I mean our Sasuke!"

"It was an accident." Hinata said defending herself quietly.

"Yeah, sure it was. Not like Sasuke would choose you over us but –"

"Hey! She said it was an accident Suckara, so back off!" a voice said.

"Watch it, Tenten! You wouldn't dare hit us with that hockey stick!"

"Wouldn't I?" Tenten said tightening the grip on the field hockey stick in her hands. The two cheerleaders ran away scared.

"Thanks Tenten." Hinata smiled at her friend.

"Hey what're friends for … we should head to homeroom, before we're late."

The two girls walked down the hallway to their homeroom.

'What a morning!' Hinata thought following Tenten through the classroom door.

End of Chapter One

_This is just the opening to the story in general but the rest of the fic will be written in Hinata's pov._

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	2. He's Everywhere!

_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto _

_Honeyrox94: Isy is Neji's older sister. And Hinata's and Hanabi's older cousin. Personally I threw her in there so she could be the big sister figure who helps them all with their problems._

_And thanks to all the reviewers, your words make me smile! _

* * *

Chapter 2 He's Everywhere!

Tenten and I walked in and took seats in front of a boy wearing a big jacket and sunglasses.

"Hey Shino, you will never guess what has happened!" Tenten said.

"What?" Shino put down the book he was reading and looked at the two girls.

"Our little Hinata hit on Sasuke Uchiha."

"No way!" He made a fake shocked facial expression.

"Guys it was an accident," I said, blushing.

"Well, well speak of the devil," Tenten mumbled. I looked in the same direction she was looking and there he was. Sasuke Uchiha. Big deal! He may be cute, smart and athletic but his personality or what I have seen of it isn't really that prize winning.

"Literally," I muttered to myself.

"now now Hinata-chan don't be mean," Gaara's voice popped out of nowhere. I smiled at him as he took the seat next to me. Gaara, his brother Kankuro, and his sister Temari transferred to Kohona High last year. Temari and Kankuro are seniors like Neji. The three of them have a band together. Temari sings and plays the guitar while Kankuro plays bass and Gaara plays drums. They're really good.

* * *

After the morning announcements, the homeroom teacher handed out everyone's schedules. I looked down at the paper in my hands.

Hyuuga, Hinata hrm: 101

_**Class teacher**_

1. Calculus Ibiki

2. British literature Hatake Kakashi

3. Drawing 2 Yuhei Kurenai

4. Honors chemistry Orochimaru

5. Gym Maito Gai/ Anko

6. Lunch

7. Feudal Japanese history Iruka

8. Music theory Hyuuga Isamaki

The name of the teacher for my eighth period class caught my eye. It was Isy! The new job she got was teaching here.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Tenten asked leaning towards me placing her hand on my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine," I smiled at her and pushed her hand away. Tenten wasn't a musician so she wasn't going to be in Isy's class, but people will notice eventually. Neji won't like this at all.

* * *

The bell for first period finally rang. Everyone including myself crammed through the doorway, which of course made me the last person out of the room. I know I was going to be late so I ran as fast as I could through the crowd of my peers. My foot was in the door frame when the bell rang. Not many people were in the class. Seven people were scattered around the room. This is going to be a long year, I sighed taking a seat towards the center of the room.

* * *

"Damn it, I'm late," Sasuke muttered to himself. The bell had rang only seconds before and he still had a long way before he reached his class.

"I hate fan girls," Sasuke continued to mutter to himself as he jogged down the hallway.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the classroom casually. No one else seemed to notice or care that he was late, but for some reason I did. Then the world felt like it froze and you would never guess why. He sat down next to me. Right next to me! I mean there were ten other perfectly good and empty desks yet he chooses the one next to me.

"It's so nice of you to join us Mr. Uchiha." Ibiki walked into the classroom with a smile but his eyes glared only at one target. Sasuke.

"Heavy traffic, sorry I was late, it won't happen again."

"It better not ... Now," he turned to the rest of us and said "Welcome to calculus."

Nothing interesting happened after that, unless you count receiving math books that are triple your size interesting. The sound of the bell was like joy to my ears. Why did it wait so long to ring? I wanted to get as far away from the Uchiha as possible. But of course it would seem as if God was spiting me because when I walked into my next class, THERE HE WAS! So that's two classes in a row that I have with him. But I will go on I'm not about to give up just because Sasuke Uchiha seemed to be wherever I was.

Finally it was third period. Kurenai was my favorite teacher. I knew her even before I came to high school. She was originally just a friend of Isy's but now she's like a friend and another older sister to me. At the beginning of class Kurenai greeted all of us and told us about our first project for this year.

"This year I decided to start you guys off pretty simple. I want everyone to close their eyes and just draw," Kurenai said. "It's a way for me to understand you all better. Learning what you can do without your outer eyes is a way for me to see into a gateway to your subconscious."

Like she said I just closed my eyes and drew but all I got on the paper was little scribbles that looked terrible. The whole class period flew by and I got no work done. And once again the bell rang signaling everyone to go to their next class.

I walked into the chemistry room and weaved my way through all the lab tables to where Temari was sitting. "Hey Temari," I said smiling up at her. She was a good five inches taller than me. So I really am short. My dance teacher always told me that I was petite just like a flower. When she first told me I was three and I thought she was speaking a different language because her Russian accent was that thick. It makes me laugh just thinking about it.

For the first time that day I thought my luck was changing because Orochimaru-sensei had placed Temari and I next to each other, but I was wrong. Sasuke Uchiha sat down right in front of me. And at that point I felt like I was going to explode because I really did think that I had finally lost him. In the thirty minutes that was left in class Orochimaru-sensei explained the course outline for chemistry and gave us our textbooks.

* * *

After my sweat-inducing gym class was over I went to lunch. Temari and Tenten were already sitting at our usual table.

"Hey Hina." Tenten smiled at me as I sat down.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked

"She has like five classes with Neji," Temari replied, looking bored.

"Wow that's great!" Tenten has had a crush on Neji since … forever, and I told her she should just ask him out but there was one tiny problem. She turns into mush whenever she gets within a 20 foot radius of him.

"Well my day was completely boring. How was your's Hinata?" Temari asked.

"It was … terrible." I dropped my head unto the table at the last word.

"Why? Did you hit on Sasuke Uchiha again?" hearing Tenten's words my head shot up again just in time to see her smirk and Temari's confused look.

"I didn't hit on him and you are never going to drop this are you?" I pushed a strand of my annoying hair behind my ear. "I didn't hit on him … I just bumped into him. I think I have a bruise on my butt too."

"I see." Temari said in a cryptic tone. "So what was so terrible about your day?"

"…It's like he's … everywhere!" that one little sentence seemed to sum up everything. The rest of the lunch period we continued to talk. And I realized, I really do have great friends.

End of chapter 2

* * *

_thanks for reading! Please review! _


	3. Klutzy Actions and Craziness

Music, Ballet and All of the Above

disclaimer: i don't own naruto.

Chapter 3: Klutzy Actions and Craziness.

After lunch Tenten, Temari and I went our separate ways. I knew no one in my history class, so I stared out the window the whole time. But when I started walking to my eighth period class I got a little nervous. It's going to be weird having my older cousin for a teacher. With all these thoughts racing through my head, I didn't really pay attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone for the second time that day. My books were thrown all over the floor and I landed on my butt again!

"Oh great," my voice growled.

"That's twice in one day, Hyuuga. You should really be more careful," Sasuke Uchiha bent down and looked me directly in the eye. His dark eyes had such intensity in them. It was kinda creepy… but nice all at the same time.

"I … I'm sorry," I stuttered. Damn why am I stuttering again? I got up as fast as I could, but that only made me and Sasuke bang heads.

"Ouch… I'm sorry again."

"I didn't think you were so accident prone," Sasuke said. He was holding his head. I really hope that my hard head didn't really hurt his too badly. Sakura and Ino would eat me alive if it did. Hell they would eat me now for even talking to him!

"Yeah… my cousin tells me that all the time." I scrambled to retrieve all of my books. Unfortunately for me, Sasuke got to all of them before I did. Why was he being so nice? Did our heads bang together that hard?

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Sasuke stood up, holding all of my books in his arms.

"Music theory." His reply was a grunt and he started walking to the band room.

"Do you have that class too?" so sue me I was curious.

"…Maybe." Maybe? What kind of answer is maybe?!

"Well are you coming, Hyuuga?" He turned to face me.

"Ahh … yeah, I'm coming." His long strides were hard to keep up with because of our height difference. Surprisingly enough, I think he noticed and slowed down, which was weird. But I guess I can't blame every seemingly nice thing he does on the fact that our heads collided. It's possible that he can be nice … if he wants to be.

* * *

"Do you usually ignore people when they are trying to talk to you?" Sasuke's voice sounded very annoyed at this point. The Hyuuga seemed to ignore that fact that she was walking down the hallway with him.

"I'm … s-sorry what were you saying?" Why does he make me stutter so much?

"Are you related to the music theory teacher?"

"Yeah, she is Neji's older sister."

"Hn … must be embarrassing for him."

"Yeah," I laughed. What the heck is wrong with me?! That wasn't even funny! I'm so confused and my head hurts.

* * *

The rest of the walk to the band room was In silence. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. At the door, Sasuke stopped and turned to me.

"Here you go." He pushed my books back into my arms.

"… Th… thank you Uchiha-san." When we walked into the classroom, all of the other students were scattered throughout the room.

"Hi, so glad you could make it," Isy's voice rang through my ears.

"Sorry, there was a problem in the hallway." I smiled at my older cousin.

"It's okay Hina." Isy turned to Sasuke." And you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." His voice sounded less cocky than usual. Hmm… interesting.

"Pleasure… sit down! I'm going to lay down the law of the land... or band room." I sat down near Temari as Isy continued to talk. "Okay you all can call me Isy but if another teacher comes in to monitor the class, as they sometimes do, it's Miss Hyuuga, got it?!" everyone in the class nodded and Isy began teaching.

* * *

"So then, the most common time signature is?" I opened my mouth to say…

"4/4" but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Yes… but what does it mean?" Isy raised her eyebrow at the class.

"There are four beats per measure," I smirked at the back of the Uchiha's perfectly spiked head.

"And … the quarter note receives one whole beat value," Sasuke finished. He turned around and smirked back at me. I was fuming. The nerve of that jerk.

"Very good little uchiha." Isy smiled at him and surprisingly the bell rang. My first day of school was over.

"It went way too fast," Temari said almost reading my mind. "I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged me and ran off to meet with her brothers I guess. I sat down in Isy's chair and waited for her to say something and luckily she did.

"I will meet you and neji at the car," she told me while she erased the whiteboard.

"Alright"

* * *

Leaning against the car I waited for my two older cousins. They were taking the longest time. and then all of a sudden I heard Neji's voice.

"I can't believe you would do this!"

"What else am I supposed to do Neji? I need to make money, and they offered me the job."

"But why here?! I have enough pressure to deal with without adding you into the picture." Isy looked shocked, and then her face fell. I watched sadly as she walked past me silently and Neji followed shortly after. I could tell he regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. If only life had a rewind button.

"I'm going to drop you off at the dance studio and then … I'll co-" Isy stared at the black Mercedes in her rear view mirror. "That's the bastard that cut me off this morning."

"Isy … your temper," I warned her, and Neji looked anxious about the situation. Isy stomped down on the brake and the car swerved to the right. The black Mercedes' passenger side window rolled down and a blonde man stuck his head out

"What's your problem yeah?!"

"Screw you!" Isy yelled back. She hit the gas even harder than she hit the brake.

"Was that really necessary?" Neji asked, holding onto the car door for dear life.

"…Yeah, have fun Hina!" Isy pulled to the curb and I stepped out with my dance bag on my shoulder.

* * *

I had a lot of free time on my hands, until dance class starts. After getting changed I sat down and rewrapped my toes. I did it with care, making sure everything was prefect. The door opened behind me and a ginger-haired girl walked in.

"Hinata! I was looking for you!"

"Sorry Ayame, there was a lot of traffic."

"I know! I was stuck in it earlier, OMG!" Ayame is the biggest girly girl you would ever find. We became friends back when we had our first dance class together. She is an amazing dancer. "But seriously, I have just heard the greatest gossip ever!"

"What?"

"You know the owner's son?"

"Yeah, he's the guy that plays piano for us."

"Yeah well this week is his last week, because he is going to college."

"We need a new pianist then, right?" It didn't really phase me that Jiro was leaving, or that we needed a new pianist. I am here to dance not look at the hot guy playing the piano.

"Yeah ... but the big rumor is that the new guy is even more gorgeous than Jiro. If that's possible." Ayame had her eyes closed and a blush spread evenly across her cheeks. I guess she was trying to picture the new guy. He must be something to look at if Ayame is this flustered.

"Is that all?" I asked pretending to be slightly annoyed.

"No ... he's in the rehearsal room with Jiro right now. That's why I was looking for you! Let's go!" Her blush disappeared and she grabbed my arm, dragging me all the way to the rehearsal room.

When we got there it was only us and Jiro. The gorgeous mysterious new pianist had left. Well that's what Jiro said when Ayame asked him. Apparently he was coming on Saturday to actually play for us. The other dancers started coming in after that. The new pianist was still the highlight of most of their conversations.

All the girls became silent exactly two minutes before eight. That was the way it always was, because we were taught by NATASHA! Natasha was a crazy Russian ballet dancer. And when I say crazy I mean awesome crazy and insane crazy. She's in her sixties now, so she only teaches the skills she learned in her youth. But she has always had her rules. We all must be silent and ready to dance when she stepped through the door. Our silence begins at two minutes before eight because Natasha always walked in at exactly eight o clock. And today was no exception.

At exactly eight o'clock Natasha walked in. Her grey hair was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head and she held a long wooden cane which she used to correct the posture of her students.

Three hours later I was home. I survived through the sweat and pain of being taught by Natasha but I still didn't finish my homework. My first day of school was just plain crazy.

End of chapter 3

* * *

_Ayame is another oc, I don't know yet if she is going to be important or just someone to be there. So thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!_

_Please review!_


	4. Punishments and Pondering

Music, Ballet and All of the Above

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4

The first four classes of my day went by fast and I was determined to go see Isy. I just know that the fight she had with Neji really affected her.

The hallways were empty as I walked towards the band room. I guess I felt a little guilty because the paranoia running through my brain is almost painful. I never really skipped a class before. I was the good girl. Never a detention or a demerit in my whole life. Isy meant more to me than my perfect record.

"Isy?" I knocked lightly on the band room door. Isy let me in without hesitation.

"Don't you have gym with Anko right now?" she asked

"Yeah, but I was worried about you." Isy sat down at her desk.

"Why?"

"You and Neji ... ?"

"Hina..." I ignored her and continued.

"Neji can be thick headed sometimes but he didn't mean it"

"Hina!" Isy raised her voice a little. It wasn't a full-blown yell but her voice was loud enough.

"What?" I said back in the same tone.

"Neji apologized and we talked about it." I stared at her like she was crazy. They had just argued about it yesterday!

"Are you serious?" Isy nodded.

"Before you go to gym where you belong, tell me what happened yesterday."

"Yesterday?" she lost me again. What happened yesterday? My memory must be getting bad and I'm only seventeen.

"Yeah ... with the Uchiha." She looked down at her schedule for the day. "You two weren't like in the janitor's closet making out were you?" She glanced up at me curiously

"No! Isy! Ew! I just bumped into him and then he helped me with my stuff and then we came here." Honestly, she was worse than Tenten.

"Oh ... but just to let you know I approve." She what?

"Of what?' I asked.

"Of him. He has talent when it comes to music." And she can tell this after only one day of music class? You got to be kidding me!

"Well it doesn't matter cause I don't like him." I folded my arms under my chest and pouted.

"Okay, then get outta here." She smirked.

"Pass please." I reached out my hand waiting for the piece of paper. But the piece of paper never appeared into my hand.

"I don't think so."

"But Anko will kill me!" She will! Anko is the craziest person I have ever met. And I have met a lot of crazy in my seventeen years of life.

"I can't show favoritism... I'm sorry Hinata." It was good for her that I was forgiving. I mumbled a "whatever" and stomped out.

* * *

"Hyuuga! You're late!" Anko yelled at me the second I walked into the gymnasium.

"I'm sorry sensei." Oh no, what is she gonna do to me?

"It's okay maggot! Just get changed and meet me at the track outside." I obediently did what she told me to do. Punishment was coming I just knew it. "Okay Hyuuga since you see it okay to be late to my class, you will be joining Gai's gym class today." She pointed to where the boys stood in a large group. Gai-sensei was in front of all of them talking animatedly. I walked over and stood in-between Gaara and Shino.

"What are you doing here?" Shino asked.

"I was late ... this is my punishment." I sighed. I heard from Neji once that Gai-sensei runs his gym class harder than Anko does.

"Well good luck with that." Gaara smiled at me sympathetically. I'll need all the luck I can get.

"Now class today we are running 200 laps around the track! Doesn't that sound youthful?!" Gai yelled at his students.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Naruto yelled back. He was in the front part of the group with Sasuke.

"No, but I am youthful! Now run with youth my students!" The boys and I all started running. Shino, Gaara and I stayed toward the back. After only two laps Gaara started to slow down.

"Go on without me!" he said dramatically. He jogged slowly over to a bench and sat down.

"He lasted longer than usual," I heard Shino mutter. Surprisingly I was focused on the running. I was going to go as far as possible; I will be the last person on the track. "After the fifth lap I'm done. How about you?" he said in between breathes.

"I'm going as long as I can." I won't give up. I looked ahead of me. Naruto and Sasuke were neck and neck. They competed with each other with such passion. It was almost inspiring.

After the fifth lap Shino dropped out like he said he would. I kept going. Gradually more and more boys dropped out to lounge on the bleachers to stare at the cheerleaders or blankly into space. The only ones left on the track were me, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto. Kiba slowed down, and fell into step with me.

"Hey babe," he called at me between breaths. "You free anytime soon?" I ignored his stupidity and I picked up speed. Sasuke and Naruto weren't that far ahead of me.

"You're going down, bastard!" Sasuke smirked at his rival and best friend.

"GO SASUKE!" the cheerleaders cheered for him. They shook their pompoms and kicked up their feet in the air.

"SASUKE! I LOVE YOU!" a certain pink-haired cheerleader screamed. Somehow Sakura's outburst affected Naruto because he tripped falling onto his face. I leaped over his fallen form and continued running. I was even with Sasuke now.

"Hyuuga, I didn't know you had it in you."

"It's a shame that you underestimated me." I passed by him easily and continued to run even when he stopped. When that lap was finished I threw myself down on the grass next to Shino. My heart felt like it was going to explode from my chest. The last thing I heard was Gai saying, "I never expected anything less from a relative of Neji." Then everything went dark.

* * *

Every part of my body hurt, especially my head. I opened my eyes slowly. The room was too bright.

"It's good you're up." Shizune the school nurse said to me. Despite the pain I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"How did I get here?" I asked. My head was pounding. It felt like ten different people were hitting my head with hammers.

"Your cute boyfriend carried you here. He is still waiting outside. Such devotion. I _love _love." She smiled. Her smile was as bright as the room I was in. Ouch. But who was she talking about? Gaara? Shino? No they wouldn't have stayed. Naruto? Nah! That would have been my dream come true in grade school but not now. "I'll send him in, okay?"

"Okay" I mumbled, still holding my head. I closed my eyes. Surprisingly the pain wasn't as bad with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes again dark onyx eyes stared back at me.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

I wish I could have said 'no because you walked in' but I only nodded. Well slightly, my head was still in massive pain.

"Why did you carry me here?" Why wasn't it Gaara? Or Shino? Anyone but you.

"Because I felt it was my responsibility." Sasuke looked down at his hands. Was he nervous or something? A laugh slipped through my lips unintentionally. "What's so funny?" I could tell he was a little irritated.

"It wasn't your responsibility. I didn't ask for your help!" I muttered angrily.

"What, do you want me to just ignore you?!" he sounded as angry as I felt.

"Yeah, you ignoring me would be great!"

"Then you'll get your wish Hyuuga!" He stood from the chair he was previously sitting on and walked out the door without another word.

* * *

And I did get my wish. Sasuke ignored me, and you know what? I ignored him too. Even in all the classes we had together where he also happened to sit next to me. He was nothing … blank space or at least that was what I kept repeating to myself in my head.

Isy noticed that something was up and when she asked I just replied with a simple nothing. She didn't question me any further but I knew she was still curious. At that exact moment she also decided that I shouldn't go to dance until Saturday. Was she trying to kill me? Dance was like air! I couldn't live without it!

Thankfully enough Wednesday and Thursday went by fast. Today is Friday. All I have to do is get through today and then I could dance.

Before homeroom I stopped at my locker to pickup some of my things. I turned the combination lock carefully to the specific numbers. I pulled up the latch only to have it slammed shut by a perfectly French tipped manicured hand. I followed the hand to its owner. Bright green eyes glared back at me.

"Hello, Sakura." I really didn't want to talk to her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my Sasuke!" she screeched. To be honest that's actually all she does. Screech, like a banshee. Tenten or Temari couldn't save me from her this time. I was alone. "Did you hear me?!" she screeched again.

"Unfortunately." It turned away from her and began my journey to homeroom. Yes! Score one for me! I have never really talked back to her like that. It made me feel different … almost stronger.

Sakura pulled out a pink cell phone and started to speed text. She glared fiercely at Hinata's back

The words "she will pay" flashed on the screen. One of her fingers hit send.

* * *

"I am so proud of you!" Temari tackled me into a bear hug when I told her about my incident with sakura. The day went by fast just like before and it was already music theory. "First you hit on Sasuke then you fight with him and now you're all RAWR! At Sakura. You are growing up so fast!"

"It's been almost a whole school week and you and Tenten still haven't let it go!" I seriously wish everyone would forget about it, but they won't.

"You know I have a question."

"And that would be?"

"Why are you so mad at the Uchiha anyway?" That was actually a valid question.

"I … I don't know. He underestimated me and I guess I got fed up with him being around me all the time … I don't know." It actually really did confuse me. Why did I snap at him like that?

I spent the rest of music theory thinking about why I was actually mad at him. I didn't really have a good reason.

End of chapter 4

_Thanks for reading! This chapter was actually supposed to be even longer but my laziness won out so this is chapter 4._

_doopidu- you know your idea does sound good, but for me there is one problem. i have never read or watched princess tutu. so i shall not take it from you. it's all yours lol, but thanks for offering it and for reviewing. XD_

_So thanks for all of the reviews and please review again! _


	5. 4 Hyuugas, 3 People, 2 BFF’s, 1 Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5

4 Hyuugas, 3 People, 2 B.F.F's,1 Uchiha

* * *

Beep beep

My alarm clock rang annoyingly. I turned over quickly to lay face down into my mattress ignoring the noise. I covered my head with one of my pillows causing the annoying noise to become muffled. Suddenly the mattress was pushed down next to me. Flipping over again, I came face to face with Isy.

"Hey Isy," I mumbled sleepily. I pushed down the sleep button on the alarm.

"Mhm." She stole my pillow and closed her eyes. She wasn't a morning person on the weekends.

"What are you doing?" I rubbed my eyes and rolled gently out of bed. Dance today!

"Hiding from Hanabi." Huh? Little brat, she always has to do something.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to take her to lacrosse." I laughed at her. Lacrosse is Hanabi's art just like music is Isy's and dancing is mine. The sport matched her fierce and competitive spirit.

"Why?" I asked again. My tone was childish. I almost laughed at myself.

"Because the coach hits on me."... Wow

"Are you serious?!" I stared at her with amazement. "Why don't you go out with him then?"

"I dislike his attitude and besides ... I like someone else." She turned her face away from me but I knew she was blushing. Before I could ask who, my bedroom door was thrown open. Neji stomped in, his usually perfect brown hair was sticking out in all directions. The ends were uneven and messed.

"Isy ... it is too early and I am not taking that little witch to lacrosse." Little witch?! What did Hanabi do now?!

"What happened?" I asked while Isy stared at her younger brother in shock.

"Hina! Look at what she did to my hair!" Neji snapped pointing his index finger at his head. I stepped closer to him to get a better view. It was shorter and a little uneven. Oh no! She cut his hair!

"Why-"

"Why?! I don't know maybe cause she pissed me off so much that I told her to go make out with that kid in her class ... what's his name?"

"Konohamaru?" Isy suggested. She got off my bed and started brushing his hair. "I'll even it out for you ... but Hina, you have to take hanabi to lacrosse." She pulled her fingers through Neji's hair slowly.

* * *

I threw my dance bag in the trunk of Isy's car. I was excited to go to dance. I had waited all week. I have a private lesson with Natasha today, after the usual lesson.

"Hanabi! Let's go!" I yelled back at the house. I didn't want to be late because of her. She has done enough this morning.

"I'm coming!" she screamed, pulling her bag out of the door after her. Hanabi tossed her lacrosse bag next to mine in the trunk. Slamming the hatch closed we both took our seats in the car. I stuck the key in the ignition and waited for Hanabi to buckle her seatbelt.

"Happy?" she muttered after I heard the metallic click. Seatbelts save lives.

"Yep," I smirked at her and turned the key.

* * *

I pulled up to the curb. The field was bright green outlined with even brighter white lines. Hanabi got out taking her stuff with her. She stuck her head back in the passenger side window.

"Practice ends at three. Who's gonna pick me up?" Who was going to pick her up? I have the car. Isy doesn't want to deal with the coach and Neji doesn't even want to look at Hanabi right now. I was surprised she's still alive at the moment.

"I will, but you have to get in fast so I can get back before Natasha even notices."

"You mean I have to sit through your dance class?" Hanabi whined.

"Yeah."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes and walked over to the field where her other teammates stood.

* * *

Clad in my dancewear, I sauntered into the dance room. I noticed the girls stood in groups staring and giggling in the piano's general direction. Yawning loudly I threw my bag against the wall and stood next to Ayame.

"Hey" she tossed her arms around me for a hug. I hugged back. I missed her. I was used to talking to her everyday like I would with Tenten and Temari.

"What's up?" I asked casually. Ayame glanced at the piano silently. "So?" I knew what she meant. The new pianist was here. Due to the happy giggly dancers, I am going to guess and say that he is hot ... sexy ... gorgeous ... hell maybe all of the above. I released a heavy sigh. They were all boy crazy. All the years Jiro was here, the girls would flirt with him and wear tons of makeup to practice. He ignored them all. I wonder if this guy will be any different. I could not see for myself what this guy was like because my view was obscured. A large group of gigglers a.k.a. boy crazy ballet dancers stood in my way.

"He's gorgeous," Ayame whispered

"You've seen him?"

"Yeah ..." Oh ... geeze!

"Hey it's one minute before eight!" one of the girls yelled. In a panic we all ran to our normal spots. I glanced at Ayame. Surprisingly she was looking back at me. It was too late! Natasha stood in the doorway. The girls were not fast enough, she saw! Oh god! We are so dead!

"I am disappointed and appalled." she walked carefully into the room. "It would seem you are more interested in the handsome young man behind the piano then learning from me. I will see you all Monday. Get out!" Natasha slammed her cane against the wooden floor. Obediently all the girls grabbed their belongings and ran out of the room, including Ayame. I did not move a muscle. I stood where I was. I didn't even breathe and my eyes remained on Natasha. She frowned deeply at the girls as they exited through the door. I suppose she felt my stare since she turned her eyes to meet mine.

"I suppose it is just you and me today Hinata." Natasha smiled happily. "Oh and Sasuke of course." ... did she just say Sasuke?! As in Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? There is no way that there is more than one person in the world named Sasuke.

I turned left to get a proper view of the whole piano. Sasuke's eyes stared at me emotionlessly. I have to ignore him ... he just has to make it harder. It was enough that I had to ignore him at school ... but now I have to ignore him here too. I sighed silently and spun back to Natasha.

"No hello? No nice to meet you?" Natasha questioned. Her eyes tried to read me. Sorry to tell you Natasha but you cannot read me. "...Fine. Start your warm-up exercises and I will be back." she smirked gently at Sasuke and winked at me before she walked out. Why me?!

Continuing to ignore him I walked to the bar. I began doing pliés in all of the five foot positions. When I finished I noticed Natasha still hadn't returned. Out of the corner of my eye, my vision locked on Sasuke. He didn't move but he was staring at me ... arrogant jerk!

"Can I help you?!" I snapped. Seriously he should just take a picture. It lasts longer.

"... No" Sasuke's pale fingers brushed against the black and white keys. he turned his head down to look at the keys. "Why do you hate me?" the question came out of nowhere.

"I don-" he cut me off.

"Yeah right ... was it because on the first day of school I snapped at you?"

"No."

"Then what the hell is it?" he stood from the piano bench and took a few steps toward me. The blood rushed to my head. What does he want me to say?!

"I ... you are an arrogant jerk!" I said honestly. It was what I thought of him at the moment. Why does he care what I think of him?! I am me?! Does it bug him that I'm not one of the fan girls that swoon every time he walks past?

"Thank you." Thank you for what? I just said I hated you, and you're thanking me?

"For what?'

"For telling the truth." my brain buzzed with confusion. I waited for an explanation but it never came.

"Now, was talking to each other that hard?" Natasha appeared in the doorway. She smiled brightly. Why does it matter to her that we talk? What is she planning? She turned serious instantly and she began to teach. Natasha wanted me to dance a solo at the recital coming up. To be honest I was nervous as hell about it. She has been helping me with it for awhile but my nerves won't go away. I guess we were working so hard that I forgot Sasuke was even there.

Eventually three o'clock came, and I explained to Natasha about the situation with the little brat.

"That's fine dear. You have danced enough today. I will see you Monday." Her words made me so happy I … did something stupid. I hugged her! To my surprise she hugged me back. Pulling away I smiled gratefully at her once more and ran out with my things in my arms.

* * *

"He was there?!" Tenten questioned.

"…Yeah." I frowned. We were at the movie theater, going to see our weekly movie. "It was really awkward."

"You didn't yell at him again did you?" Temari slurped down some of her soda before turning into the aisle to her right.

"No … but he asked why I hated him." I shoved a handful of popcorn in my mouth. yum popcorn! Temari and Tenten's jaws dropped.

"HE WHAT?!" they both screamed out together. I sighed heavily, after I swallowed of course. I knew they would react like this.

"Its not a-" … big deal. I was cut off again. Tear… tear.

"What did you say?" Tenten turned in her seat to face me. She was more curious than a cat. Most people say she is the biggest gossip besides Ino, but Temari and I have gotten used to it by now.

"I … he cut me off, like you just did, and then I called him an arrogant jerk."

"Amazing…" Temari's voice made me turn to her. She was staring at me like I was the most amazing person in the world. "I am so proud of you!" she squeezed me into another tight bear hug. It was tighter then the one before. I think she cracked my ribcage.

"Hello?! The previews are starting." A male voice yelled form behind us.

"Well then shut the hell up!" Temari yelled back.

"I was telling you.… Girls are so troublesome."

"Do you wanna fight, punk?!" Temari's eyes narrowed dangerously. This was not good. This might turn out to be like last time. Oh no.

"Don't get us kicked out of the movie theater again," Tenten sighed. She looked blankly at the flashing big screen. Even in the dark, her bored expression was visible.

"Please Temari." I begged. I needed a good movie.

"Fine." She fell back into the cushioned seat and the movie began.

* * *

"That was an awesome movie! It had so much action! I loved it!" I listened to Temari rant about the action and the special effects of the movie as we walked out into the concession stand area. Out of the glass doors leading outside I could see the sky was full of dark clouds.

"Is it supposed to rain today?" Tenten said, pulling her sweatshirt tighter around herself. I shrugged and followed Temari through the door. As the door opened, the strong wind almost knocked me back into Tenten.

"We should get to the car as fast as possible." Tenten reached out for both of our arms. A clash of thunder struck the tree across the parking lot.

"Make that right now!" Our faces paled and we all shot in the direction of the car. The second we got into the car Temari started the engine and drove back to my house.

* * *

Another day in my crazy life has been completed. It started with four Hyuugas, continuing with three people in a dance studio and two best friends, but it finally completed with the image of an Uchiha. Will I ever understand him? My confusion about everything still flashed through my mind as I laughed with Tenten and Temari. I guess I just have to see what the second week of school brings.

End of chapter 5

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter I loved them XD. Personally I thought this chapter was not my best, but its up to you to decide._


	6. Stupid Sasuke! Stupid love letters!

Music, Ballet and All of the Above

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Chapter 6

Stupid Sasuke! Stupid love letters! Stupid dreams!

* * *

Week two of school starts today. The nervousness of week one that everyone undoubtedly felt is gone. Hopefully. I thought mine would be gone too, but it only multiplied by infinity. Ignoring Sasuke and our confrontation at the dance studio made everything worse I guess. Was I talking to him? Should I talk to him? Is he going to talk to me? … Why do I even care?

The green scenery rushed by quickly. I was sitting in the backseat of the car with Hanabi like I do everyday. Today Neji was driving. It took a lot for Isy to give up the steering wheel, but she did. Anyway … Neji's driving …. Whenever he drives I fear for my life. He has more of a lead foot than Isy does. While we are on the topic of Neji, his hair is its normal, perfect self, except the fact that it's a little shorter, by only an inch or two. Yesterday he told me he has grown to like it, amazingly. I doubt anyone at school would notice, but you never know.

"So? Anything going on in your life dear sister?" Hanabi smirked at me. What was she up to?

"Not that I know of. Why?" I smirked right back at her. Might as well get it out of the way. Bring it on, little sister!

"Nothing. I just overheard some stuff." She said it loud enough so both Isy and Neji heard.

"Like what?" What has she heard?

"That you like someone … in your class. Actually, I heard he's in most of all your classes. It kind of seems like he's stalking you." The smirk on her face widened. She was so evil.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hanabi. I don't like anyone in my classes," I said honestly, because I don't. I have gone to school with these people for more than eight years, I know them too well to have feelings for any of them and not know it.

"Sure you don't."

"Where did you hear this from anyway?" The annoying, little pest was probably reading my diary again. Neji stopped the car at the curb in front of Hanabi's school.

"… You should learn to know when someone is on the other line of the phone," she whispered, and slipped out of the car before I could grab her. Grrr! The little brat! How dare she listen in on my phone calls? That conversation to Tenten yesterday was private. And I never said I liked Sasuke. I just said how it felt weird cause it seemed like he was stalking me.

Neji started the car again and we drove two more blocks to our high school.

"I think you like him too." Isy turned around to look at me. My head snapped up and I glared at her. I can't believe she just said that.

"I don't." I was getting mad. The blood rushed to my face. I was getting red and I knew it. I can't believe this!!

"I know you think you don't, but it is possible that he likes you." What? Sasuke Uchiha like me?! Why would he like me? I am clumsy, shy and not popular at all.

"Does not." My glare intensified and she turned around again.

"Who is he?" Neji asked. He was confused the whole time. He gets mad sometimes because we don't let him in on the topic of the conversation.

"No one!" Isy and I said at the same time. If Neji would know about Sasuke and everything that had happened, he would just make it worse. Other than the fact he would agree with Hanabi and Isy.

* * *

"The little brat listened in on our phone call and thinks I like him," I said. Tenten was looking down at the homework that was due today. I stood in front of her desk. Homeroom hadn't started yet, but some people were already here doing the homework that they didn't do over the weekend.

"Do you?" Her head shot up before the words came out to give me a meaningful look. Of course not!

"No!" I stared down at her in disbelief.

"… You answered too fast." Say what?!

"How does the speed of my answer really mean anything?" She thinks I like him too!

"I read it in a book … it's a subconscious thing." She shrugged. I sighed, turning into my seat. The day didn't even start and I was already tired.

* * *

"Today we are going to start group math!" Ibiki called out to my math class. "Pair off!" Who can I partner with? I looked around the room at my fellow students. I ignored the direction where Sasuke sat. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of me looking for him to be my partner. Shikamaru sat by himself next to window. Maybe … I turned my legs out from underneath me so I could stand and walk over to him, but before any of the movement I had planned took place my desk was pulled to the right. My eyes followed the direction of the person who had pulled me towards them. Big surprise … it was Sasuke.

"Where are you going, Hyuuga? I'm right here." He smirked lightly. The amusement shone brightly in his eyes. What does he want from me?

"Why would it matter to me where you are?" I sneered. I really am on a mean streak.

"'Cause I'm your partner … partner." His smirk grew.

"But I was going to be with …" I looked over to Shikamaru. That traitor! Kin had taken the seat in front of him and turned it around. She was working while he slept.

"With me." I turned back to face the bastard. This is far from over. I hated the way his smirk just screamed 'Ha-ha, I win' at me. He has won nothing, and I am going to make sure it stays that way.

"What do we have to do?" I said, looking down at the worksheet Ibiki had given us.

"We have to do the problems." Well, duh!

"Great…"

"So? Evens or odds?" Sasuke propped his chin on his palm and leaned forward. His voice became husky. I looked up at his face. The onyx in his eyes caught my attention first. There was something that just wouldn't let me pull away from his gaze. Our eyes were locked together. The blood rushed to my face.

"Sorry to interrupt the staring contest, but this is a math class! So do math!" Ibiki yelled. Our eyes ripped from each others and we started doing work. I did evens while he did odds. We didn't talk or look at each other the rest of the class. Ibiki always embarrassed at least one student a day in one of his classes.

I walked into my literature class, mindlessly. The way his eyes seemed to drill holes into mine kept replaying randomly. A high-heeled foot appeared before mine and I tripped. The hard floor collided with my face. Did I mention the floor was hard? I pushed myself up quickly so I could act like nothing had happened but my luck has always been bad. Everyone in the class started laughing. After standing up fully I scanned the room. Sakura was the closest one to me, so logically … it was her. She tripped me. My eyes continued to travel and I saw Sasuke again. His lips formed a solid frown. What was his problem? I watched as he glared at Sakura, and then at Naruto. Sighing I sat in my assigned seat and began staring in space.

* * *

"I hate life." I threw my back pack on the floor and placed my head on the table. Thank god! Lunch! The day was almost entirely over.

"Why?" Temari sighed, sitting down next to me.

"She likes him … or her subconscious does." Tenten smirked. I stuck my tongue out at her. She sat down across from us and pulled her sandwich from the brown bag in front of her. Temari and I did the same, and we each handed half of it to each other. Tenten gave me her half of P.B &J, I gave Temari half of my ham and cheese and Temari gave Tenten half of her tuna sandwich. It was a sandwich switching thing we do every two days on certain weeks. We're weird I know.

"Actually, I think he likes her," Temari said. I turned to face her so quickly that people would think I had given myself whiplash.

"What?!"

"You heard me. I think he likes you. It kind of explains everything." She took a huge bite of the half of sandwich she brought.

"Who is he?!" Neji appeared next to Tenten. One of his eyebrows was raised in a questioning manner.

"No one." I mimicked Temari and took a huge bite of my sandwich so I wouldn't have to say anything.

"Fine. I'm not leaving until you tell me." He stubbornly sat down next to Tenten. I looked over at her. Her face was redder than a tomato. She looked like she was going to explode at any minute. I swallowed and shot him my 'go away or I'm telling Isy' glare.

"Do what you want, Neji. We don't care." I smirked, pulling my backpack into my lap. I opened the zipper to look for the book I was currently reading. I pulled it out and put my bag back where it was beside me. A folded white piece of paper was sticking out of the book.

"What's that?" Tenten asked. She had finally found her busybody voice again. I shrugged taking notice that the blush on her face was lighter. Neji reached across the table and pulled the paper out. After unfolding it his eyes scanned it contents. He chuckled to himself and handed the paper back to me. What was so amusing? I unfolded the paper just like he did and read it:

_Dearest Hinata, _

_You are a complete klutz and you space out constantly, but you are the most beautiful, truthful and wonderful girl I have ever had the honor to know, let alone be in the same room for more than a half an hour. I would never have the courage to say this to you in person, but …I really like you a lot. I hope that you would give me a chance to prove to you how much I do. You can take this note as one of love and as a warning. I will win your heart and I will not give up until I do._

_Sincerely, _

_Your love_

Temari read over my shoulder, silently. I looked up. I was blushing …or at least I think I was. I have no idea. How did this get into my backpack? Who wrote it? I can't tell by the handwriting because it was typed on a computer.

"That's cute." Temari stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and stood up. "I'm sorry I have to go to the library." Whoa, library? Since when does Temari go to the library?

"What does it say?" Tenten asked, staring after Temari oddly. She was thinking the same thing I was. Well about Temari anyway. She would have no idea about the confusion swirling in my brain right now. I handed her the love letter so she could read it. By the time she finished she was smiling at me. I sighed heavily, taking the letter from her hand. I shoved it into my backpack and again mimicked Temari. I left through the door. My lunch was forgotten on the table where Tenten and Neji still sat. But once again I didn't care.

* * *

I threw all the books that I didn't need into my locker, violently. I smirked bigger at every slam sound that occurred.

"What did your locker ever do to you?" I knew that voice. I turned guiltily towards him. Kakashi-sensei stood further down the hallway looking at me, curiously.

"Nothing sensei. I'm sorry." I looked down. I was going to get punished again. Maybe he would give me a demerit or even a detention.

"It's fine, at least, it's better then punching the locker itself. I did that a couple times when I was in school." Even with his face underneath a mask, I knew he was smiling. " By any chance, have you seen Isamaki anywhere?"

"No, I haven't." I was about to ask why, but I thought better of it. It's none of my business why he was looking for Isy.

"That's a shame. Well if you do see her, can you tell her I was looking for her?" His smile had quickly turned into a frown.

"Sure."

"Thank you." He turned around and started to walk the way he came. Swiftly he stopped and looked back at me. "You may continue." He made a motion with his hand to my locker and I understood. I smiled and nodded. For a teacher, he was pretty weird. All of the teachers here are weird in one way or another… I guess.

I continued my reign of carelessness by skipping history class. No one would notice anyway. I was invisible, except when I did something stupid or clumsy. Then everyone decides to see me. I sat down on the seat of one of the girl's toilets. I pulled out the love note letter thing, and scanned it again. The look Tenten gave me at lunch meant she thinks Sasuke wrote this, but I doubt it. This guy seems sweet and the Uchiha is not anything that resembles sweet. I crumbled the paper in my fist and sat glaring at a spot on the closed stall door. I glanced down at the paper quickly. What did I just do? I straightened out the paper as well as I could. there were creases all over the plain white paper. I refolded it and put it back into my book. the bell rang and I walked out of the bathroom to go to 8th period.

* * *

Once I walked in the band room I looked around for Isy. Where is that cousin of mine?

"Isy?" I listened to see if anyone would answer.

"Yeah?" Isy's voice was faint and muffled.

"Where are you?" I walked closer to where I thought her voice came from.

"Behind the bass drum, here." Her voice grew louder as I came closer and she pulled herself up slightly so I could see her too. "What's up?" she asked falling out from behind the large bass drum and passed all of the other percussion instruments.

'Kakashi-sensei was looking for you earlier."

"Oh he was?" Her cheeks had a faint, but noticeable, pink tint to them. She was blushing. No way! She liked Kakashi! Holy crap! I smiled and nodded. I sat in my seat and pulled out a notebook. I was prepared. Isy walked to the other side of her desk and sat down as well.

The other students started coming in by themselves or in pairs. Sasuke was the last one to come in. He smirked at me before he sat down. Bastard! Temari hadn't come yet. She usually gets here before I do. The bell rang and still she wasn't here. First she goes to the library during lunch and now she's late to her favorite class. What is wrong with her? Isy pulled out the attendance sheet and marked that everyone was here.

"Where's Temari?" She looked at me. "I saw her this morning."

"I don't know where she is." I shrugged. Did something happen? I was starting to really worry, she wasn't telling Tenten and me something.

At that moment, the door opened and Temari came in. Her hair was messier then it was earlier at lunch and her shirt wasn't buttoned the right way. She had missed a button.

"Sorry I'm late." Temari said. She was also partially out of breath. Isy motioned with her finger, telling Temari to come closer to her. She walked closer to her, obediently. Isy whispered something to her and Temari gasped. She went back out into the hallway, and came back in after a few seconds. This time her shirt was buttoned the right way. She smiled sheepishly at Isy and sat next to me. I looked at her. She looked back telling me almost telepathically that she would tell me later. I nodded in understanding and listened as Isy began the lesson she planned for the day.

* * *

I stood in the parking lot with Temari. Neji was going to drive me to dance and I was dreading it. I waited patiently for her to say something. It felt like a couple hours passed before she finally did.

"I'm seeing someone." She tugged gently on one of her four ponytails.

"Who?" I asked curiously. Curiosity killed the cat has never applied to me.

"You know that guy that always goes to the movies the same day we do? And he yells at us because we talk during the previews and the movie?" Temari started to look nervous and fidgety. The same way Tenten acts around Neji.

"Shikamaru?" I asked even though I knew it was him she was referring to. She nodded. My face cracked into a smile and I hugged her. "That's awesome, Tem!"

"What?" I pulled away from her and gave her a weird look.

"What, what?" I asked.

"You don't care?" Huh?

"Why would I?"

"I heard from Tayuya that you liked him once." Laughter erupted from my chest. was she serious? Tayuya … she was always the person to go to if you wanted rumors that were most likely untrue. Actually she is like the pathological liar of the school.

"No, I never liked him like that. We just had math class together. She only said that because she's jealous that you have him and she doesn't."

"Really?" Temari smiled.

"Yeah." She threw her arms around me and gave me one of her signature bear hugs.

"Okay stop the PDA!" Neji yelled, unlocking the car. The moment I was dreading is upon me. I sighed, saying goodbye to Temari and climbed slowly into the car. " Straight to dance?" he asked, turning the key.

"Yeah." Maybe I shouldn't have sat in the front seat. "Where's Isy?"

"I have to come back and pick her up after I drop you off." Neji pulled out of the parking lot. I tightened my seatbelt and held on to the door like my life depended on it.

* * *

Fully dressed and ready to dance, I walked into the empty dance studio. I was early. Really early. Throwing my stuff in the corner of the room I decided to take a little nap. Sitting on the floor I leaned my back against the wall facing the mirror. I pushed my ear buds into my ears and turned up the volume in a swift movement of my finger across my I-pod. My eyes closed gently and I slipped into a dark realm of sleep.

_I walked down the empty hallway in school. Out of thin air one arm gently pushed me against the lockers on my right. In shock I looked up to be met by a pair of onyx eyes. _

"_Did you like my letter?" he asked in an irresistibly sexy voice. _

"_Yes, but I could think of a few things that would be better." I said sincerely. I pushed part of his long bangs away from his face and traced my index finger along his jaw. _

"_And what is that?" His tone didn't change, but he leaned closer to me. I could feel his body heat. All I wanted was for him to wrap his arms around me so I could be just as warm. _

"_If you kissed me." We both leaned towards each other and I closed my eyes. _

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed as my eyes popped open.

"Nightmare?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting at the piano bench, twiddling his fingers on the keys.

"Yeah." It was a nightmare. I would rather lick the bottom of Sakura's crappy looking shoes then kiss him. Stupid Sasuke! Stupid love letters! Stupid dreams!

I threw my I-pod in my bag and stretched out my legs. As I outstretched my right leg, Sasuke played an ascending scale. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at him. He was watching me out of the corner of his eyes. His dark onyx eyes! Rawr! I pulled my right foot back to my body and he played the same scale but descending. I glared at him. His reply was a silent smirk. Double rawr!

"Any request?" he folded his fingers together and cracked them all at once. I cringed at the sound. I hate it when people do that.

"Yeah… shut up." I mumbled.

"I could play that if I had my guitar with me, but there isn't a piano version." Is he stupid? Wait no, I forgot he is the number one ranked person in our grade. Hn…

"No, I meant for you to shut up, not the song by Simple Plan." I growled angrily.

"Hn." He scoffed and started playing a classical song. It sounded like a cross between Beethoven and Mozart. Sasuke plays the piano even better than Jiro did. Just because I think he's a bastard doesn't change the truth. He was amazing. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and lost myself in the beautiful music that he provided for me.

End of chapter 6

* * *

_Please review XD _

_Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 5. I loved them. _


	7. Sasuke and Humiliation

Music, Ballet and All of the Above

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7

Sasuke and Humiliation

* * *

I sighed deeply, still listening to the music. How did Sasuke get so good?

"Hinata?" a voice whispered to me. I opened my eyes and Ayame stood in front of me, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Sasuke. Her jaw hung downward slightly. At the corner of her mouth, I could almost see a speck of sparkling drool.

"What's up?" I asked. It's going to take her a whole week to finally stop staring at him like she wants to eat him.

"He looks even more wonderful than he did last week," she muttered to me finally removing her eyes off of him. Ayame sat down slowly next to me. "How long were you alone with him?" she asked me. Her face held a bright, yet fake, smile. She spoke without really moving her lips completely.

"Not too long, I guess," I replied, trying not to move my lips as well. You never know; wonder boy could possibly read lips too. Hmm… I like that. Maybe instead of Sasuke I'll call him wonder boy in my mind. I might have to be careful because I could possibly call him that to his face, and then I will have to explain a lot. I bit my lower lip thoughtfully. Sasuke slowed his fingers and ended the song beautifully.

"No one knows his name … do you?" Ayame whispered again to me. Sasuke glanced over at us and threw me another smirk. I swear if he smirks at me one more time I'll …. I'll … well, I don't know what I will do, but I will do something. Possibly violent.

"It's Sasuke." I said clearly while standing up. I brushed invisible dirt off myself and walked over to the ballet bar.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned to face me with a questioning look.

"She asked what your name was," I answered his non-verbal question.

"my name's ayame." She introduced herself talking a step closer to him.

"Hn." That's all he could say to that. He is so mean. Neji does the 'hn' thing too, so I have come to realize what they mean. And that one was definitely code for "I don't care". The bastard. He's so selfish and egotistical, narcissistic even.

I narrowed my eyes into a strong glare. Watch out wonder boy!

More and more dancers started waltzing in at that point and that was good. The rest of my time at the dance studio, I neither talked to nor even acknowledged wonder boy.

* * *

I walked outside. Even though it was only early September it was freezing outside. The air had a winter chill to it. I stood on the pavement, looking around for a car that was waiting for me. I didn't find one. Great. Neji probably forgot about me. I sighed, taking a seat on the curb near one of the lights.

"Do you need a ride?" Sasuke took a seat next to me on the curb. His leg was mere inches away from mine and I felt the heat radiating off of him … just like in my dream or … nightmare.

"No," I replied calmly. Neji would show up eventually because either Isy or Hanabi will remind him.

"Are you sure? Because I can drive you home." I looked over at him through my bangs. His eyes looked sincere enough, but why was he being so nice to me again?

"Okay … I don't know where Neji is."

"Wow, that was easier then I thought it would be." He shrugged lightly. His leather jacket made a light crisp sound because of the movement.

"Why?" I asked curiously. What does he mean? I can never really understand him.

"I thought you would make me list reasons why I should drive you home," he smirked at me. It wasn't really a smirk though it was smiley-ish.

"Maybe next time," I giggled . Whoa .. I-I giggled?

"Next time then." Sasuke nodded. He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. Cautiously, I took it and he pulled me up. It was in one quick movement, like I was weightless to him. "My bike is over here." Wait … what? Bike?!

"B-bike?" My eyes widened fearfully.

"Yeah .. a motorcycle. You're not afraid of them are you?"

"No! I just have never been on one before," my voice squeaked out. I'm not afraid.

"I guess I have to drive this time," Sasuke laughed. The sultry sound vibrated from his throat. Wow … focus Hinata! FOCUS!

"Are you saying you're going to teach me how to drive that, some time or something?" I asked.

"Maybe…." He smirked at me gently. It was another smiley one. The more smiley smirks brighten up his face while the smirk-smirks darken it a little.

"Yeah .. I doubt that," I laughed. I was not going to drive a motorcycle, ever. Sasuke handed me a helmet and I placed it on my head and fastened the strap. He put his own helmet on and threw his leg over the seat and sat down. He waited patiently for me as I tightened the shoulder strap on my dance bag and sat on the seat behind him.

"You're going to want to hold on," Sasuke said, amused. He kicked up the kickstand and turned the ignition. The bike roared to life underneath us. In my shock of the noise it was causing, I wrapped my arms around his abdomen. He made the metal beast "voom" and we took off. My arms tightened around him, and I hid my face in the back of his shoulder from the wind. To be honest I didn't really mind and I don't think he did either. He smelled nice though, like a mixture of pine, cologne, and soap.

* * *

A pink convertible pulled up along the curb from the shadows. Two people were sitting in the front seat. Both of them were wearing handkerchiefs on their heads.

"How dare she? She has no right to hold Sasuke like that!" the driver raged to her friend.

"Definitely! Who does she think she is?" her friend agreed. The driver pulled the car away from the curb and drove off quickly in the same direction that the motorcycle went.

* * *

Sasuke stopped the motorcycle in front of my house. The kitchen and Hanabi's room were lit up. Isy and Hanabi were home, but where was Neji? Don't tell me he is waiting for me to come out at the studio?! Oh man, I screwed up. The roaring engine froze and became silent. I stepped off carefully, and Sasuke did the same. He put down the kick stand and took off his helmet. Placing the helmet on the seat he reached his hand out towards me. What did he want? A handshake or something?

"The helmet," he clarified. Oh that makes sense. All he wanted was his other helmet back.

"Sorry. Thanks for the ride," I laughed nervously as I unfastened the buckle on the helmet and handed it to him. I turned and started to walk as fast as I could without making it look like I was running away from him. Even though I was trying to run away from him. In seconds he was walking next to me. I stopped quickly to look at him. He stopped a few inches in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Does he seriously want something?

"Walking you to your door. Am I not allowed to?" Sasuke asked. He was teasing me. Is he bipolar or something? He went from being an ass to Ayame to being all sweet and flirty to me.

"Actually no, you're not allowed to." I walked past him, ramming my shoulder into his as I passed. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and began looking for the right one for the door.

"You're doing it again." Sasuke stated. He said it like it was a fact of life. The sky is blue! The grass is green! You're doing it again! What was I doing?

"What am I doing?!" I spun around and asked angrily. He walked onto the porch, so he stood in front of me again. I glared into his eyes. He's confronting me again! I'm not backing down!

"You're acting like you hate me." he smirked, taking a step closer to me. what was he getting at? I do hate him!

"I do hate you!" I said, taking a backwards step to be farther from him.

"Really? Because I got the impression of the opposite three times today." Sasuke took another step closer to me. I was running out of porch behind me. If we took another step backwards my back would be against the door and I would be trapped. Like a bunny in a cage.

"Three times huh?" I took my last step backwards I had no where else to go. My back leaned against the door. I was stuck, trapped, cornered. It was over!

"Yeah, the first was in math class. The second was at the dance studio when you loved my piano playing, and third on the motorcycle. You didn't have to wrap your arms around me that tightly." Sasuke took his final step towards me. " And there is everything else."

"Everything else?" Why do I always feel confused? And why do I ask so many questions?!

"The way you talk to me, even the way you look at me. You like me, Hyuuga. There is no denying that." His face was instantly closer to mine. I don't like it, I don't like it one bit. And I definitely don't like him!

"That's rich coming from you!" I said. His face moved away from mine. Oh I got him! "Since you are the one that is practically stalking me!" The pair of onyx eyes in front of me questioned me. It felt like he was looking at my soul, not my face.

"Stalk you? No, but I do stare at you. A lot." Sasuke smirked and leaned forward once again.

"HA! So you admit it!" I yelled raising an accusing finger to him. He wrapped his hand gently around my finger and pulled it back down to my side. His smirk loosened into a smile. I felt the heat of blood rushing to my cheeks. My heart was beating faster than an I don't know what, but it was fast. I tried to make it calm it down, just a little. I hope he can't hear it, or worse, feel it. Why did he have to stand so close to me? He was the same distance away in my dream. It doesn't mean he is going to kiss me or anything … does it? His eyes caught mine and my mind went blank. All of my rambling thoughts disappeared. Nothing. Pitch black nothingness.

"Yeah, I admit I like you too. Goodnight." Sasuke kissed me on the cheek and walked slowly to his motorcycle. He glanced back at me once before putting on his helmet and driving off. I stared after him without blinking. He kissed me! On the cheek, but it was still a kiss.

"You know, if you keep your mouth open like that you could swallow a bug." I jumped at the sound of Isy's voice. I turned to see she was standing next to me. I closed my mouth and … wait my mouth was open. I must have looked like a complete idiot! Sasuke must think I'm stupid! I looked at Isy with a sad and appalled expression. She guided me inside and made me sit on the couch.

"This is all Neji's fault!" I yelled springing up from the couch cushion. "If he would have been there, none of that would have happened."

"You're right, if Neji was actually there to pick you up, you wouldn't have realized that I told you so!" Isy said. She yawned and stretched out like a cat.

"And what did you tell me again?" I must have either forgotten or I blocked it out.

"That he likes you." My head snapped over in the direction of where she was. She was listening! Eavesdropper! I thought Hanabi was the only one who did that in this house!

"You were listening?!"

"I only heard the end. I'm not like Hanabi, even though little Uchiha and you are kind of cute to watch. It's like one of those soap operas on television." Whoa … it's bad, really bad. My cousin, who is like an older sister to me, just compared my relationship with Sasuke to a soap opera. I sighed heavily as I stomped up the steps leading upstairs. I just couldn't take this. I traveled down the hallway still stomping. I ignored whatever Hanabi said to me and turned into my room. To end my noise-making, I slammed the door closed. It sounded like it almost flew off the hinges. I threw my stuff on the floor, not caring about anything. Maybe sleep would make everything go away or at least a little better. Not bothering to change into my pajamas I crawled into bed.

* * *

"Okay, bum! Out of bed!" I woke up to Isy's voice. I opened my eyes, slowly. I felt like I haven't slept in days. What's wrong with me?

"Ugh…" I grunted into my pillow. I don't want to go to school today.

"School day!" she sang out happily, before skipping out of my room. What happened to the non-morning person Isy? She was never this happy during the morning.

After getting dressed I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Much to my surprise and happiness, no one mentioned last night until we reached the car.

"Was he the one you like?" Hanabi asked. She scribbled on one of her notebooks as Neji drove.

"What?" I asked.

"The boy on the porch with the motorcycle … the one that dropped you off last night. Is he the one you like?" she stopped writing and asked me, annoyingly.

"What he with the motorcycle?!" Neji turned back to face me, ignoring the fact that he was driving the car!

"Neji! Look where you are going!" Isy yelled, pushing his face forward. "if you are going to drive like this I'll start driving you all to school again."

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Hanabi screamed tucking her head in her arms. She was so over dramatic.

"Stop that, we're fine." I slapped her hands away from her head. I swear … they're all crazy! I leaned my head against the cold car window out of frustration. When will this all end?!

* * *

I sighed, walking through the hallway. All the people stopped to look at me. Some laughed and pointed … huh? I didn't do anything to embarrass myself yet. What was going on? I continued on my way to my locker ignoring the stupid people around me. I stopped, suddenly seeing the words on my locker. The words "clumsy freak" were written on my locker in bright red paint. Why would someone do this? What did I ever do to them? I slumped my shoulders and opened my locker. That was a big mistake on my part. As I opened my locker red paint fell on top of me. Using my fingers I wiped away the paint from my eyes and looked up. The empty paint can stared back down at me. Another menacing drop fell from it hitting me directly on the bridge of my nose. The laughter around me erupted into a pure chaos of noise. Everyone seemed to be enjoying my red makeover … everyone except me. I felt warm tears form at the corners of my eyes. No! don't cry! Stop it! it will only make it worse! I screamed at myself mentally. Slamming my locker closed, I left my things in the hallway. It didn't matter. I ran into the closest girl's bathroom, and into a stall. Slamming the door closed, I sat on the toilet and let the tears go. The bathroom door was thrown open but I continued to cry my eyes out.

"Hinata?" I heard Tenten's voice call me from the other side of the stall.

"I want to be alone … please," I hiccupped.

"Well Temari and I are not going to do that. We love you remember?" I looked down at her feet. I could tell she was telling the truth just by the way she stood. Her stance was determined and strong, like she always was. "Are you going to open the stall or do I have to crawl underneath to get in?" Silently, I gulped and pushed the latch over, opening the door. Tenten walked in and closed it behind her. Another body slid in from underneath the side of the stall.

"You know I would have opened the door if you would have said something." Tenten frowned at Temari.

"And where's the fun in that?" Temari asked. I laughed, watching my two best friends. "Look at that, I made a smile appear on that cute face," she cooed at me.

"This is so not cute." I said pointing to my red paint-covered face. Tenten slipped out of the stall and wet some paper towels. She brought them back in and handed them to me.

"Who do you think did it?" Tenten asked. She held another wet paper towel and started wiping off my face.

"I bet you any amount of money that it was Suckera and her little blonde bitch." Temari's conclusion made sense. Sakura hated me, but what did I do to her to deserve this?

"Why would she do this to me though?" I asked, swatting at Tenten's attacks with wet paper towels.

"She's just jealous," Tenten said, finally giving up. She tried to clean me up so valiantly.

"Of what? Why should she be jealous of me? She already has everything," I groaned. I looked down at my clothes. They were definitely ruined.

"Not everything!" Temari sang out. I looked up at her in confusion. What was it that I had that Sakura didn't? "The Uchiha duh!" Sasuke? It's him! That's why she has been extra bitchy to me! She has always wanted to date him and he hates her!

"And what am I supposed to do?" I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair. I had momentarily forgotten about the paint. My hands were once again covered in bright red paint. No doubt there would be stains on my skin from it too.

"You could … date him," Temari suggested. She shrugged her shoulders in response to the weird looks that Tenten and I both gave her.

"What?! Are you insane Temari?! Sakura did this when she only thought that Sasuke liked Hinata and her dating him would take everything she could and probably would do to a whole new level." And then something hit me. A thought, not a real something. Maybe she saw …

"Does she stalk him?" I asked curiously. They both turned to look at me.

"Yeah, all the time." Tenten nodded.

"Then that explains it," I muttered to myself.

"Explains what?" my two friends asked simultaneously. I stood up and walked past them out of the stall. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked dreadful. The red paint covered my head entirely and the little amount of eye makeup I wore was runny and smudged.

"She saw what happened last night on my porch." Tenten started to wipe the paint out of the hair in the back as I started to wipe my bangs. Temari sat down on the sink's counter and telepathically begged me to continue, and I did. "Sasuke drove me home from dance, and then he gave me a whole speech about how I like him and how I should just admit it already. Towards the end he said that he liked me too and kissed my cheek. Then he hopped on his motorcycle and drove away."

"That does explain it," Temari grimaced. She pulled out some more paper towels from the dispenser and wet them. She gave half of them to me and the other half to Tenten.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Tenten muttered. She said it so softly only she and I heard it. We burst into fits of laughter.

"Whatever you said, it was so not funny!" she called out, defending herself. The attempt only made Tenten and I laugh harder.

After we had stopped laughing and I was cleaned up to some degree, I found Isy standing outside of the bathroom with Neji. They both wore a sad, apologetic smile.

"I'll take you home." Isy walked towards me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. She stopped, turning to Neji, Temari and Tenten. "Go to class." Her tone was nice, but it was still in a command form.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I didn't want to cause so much trouble to her. Her classes would have to sit in the gym because she had to drive me all the way home.

"Why are you sorry? You went through a lot in a matter of minutes. And you can't walk around school like that." Isy smiled lightly and hugged me tighter. I needed all the hugs I could get. "When we get home I want those clothes and you are going to go to bed," she commanded. I nodded in reply. Sleep was the best cure for humiliation. … well not really, just the sadness that comes with the humiliation.

End of chapter 7

_Wow … I hope you all like it! Thanks for all the reviews! They were amazing. Please review. XD_


	8. Wow

Music, Ballet, and All of the Above

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 8

Wow

* * *

"Okay you can't hide anymore," Isy called to me, pulling back my bed's covers. Everyone in school hasn't forgotten what happened on Tuesday yet. I can't go. Laughter would follow me in the halls … I will die!

"No! I'm not hiding! I'm just not going to school" I said, pulling the covers over me once again. I hid under bunches of warm sheets and blankets.

"You missed Wednesday and Thursday, you can't miss anymore. You will get too far behind in your classes. Do you want to fail?" Do I want to fail? No, I don't want to fail, but I don't want to face people either. "Let's go! Neji!" … Neji? I panicked, mentally. Why was she calling Neji?

I felt the covers pull away from me again. Warmth around me was gone. I squeezed my eyes closed. I don't want to know what is about to happen. Two strong arms lifted me up and took me out of my room and down the hallway. The next thing I knew I was in the bathtub filled with freezing cold water.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neji smirked. He looked down at me pitifully and walked away. If this is how they want me to get to school, it's the wrong way to do it. 'Cause I'm not going! "I'm not going!" I screamed out for the entire world to hear. I sat in the ice-cold bath water silently.

"You know, that's okay, because I was thinking that I would take Hanabi to all of your classes instead. She could talk to all of your classmates." Isy leaned on the doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest. Isy wouldn't! Hanabi would tell people anything. She would make my embarrassment ten times worse.

"Fine, I'll go," I sighed. There was no other option.

"Good. Hiding only makes it worse." Easy for her to say, during high school she could have been the most popular girl, but she chose not to be. I pulled myself out of the tub and walked slowly back to my room. I had to get ready for school. Yay! … Not!

* * *

I walked past all the people in the hallway. Neji was one foot in front of me. I didn't ask for him to protect me. He's too overprotective. I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself. I stomped past him, quickly pushing him away slightly, so he would get the point.

"Sorry, I just don't want anything to happen. You're my little sister," Neji said, catching up to my fast pace.

"Cousin," I reminded him. Even though we were really cousins, we did act like brother and sister. I didn't need him to be a brother now. I needed to do this alone, not with a body guard.

"Sister," he replied stubbornly. Stubbornness, a Hyuuga trait that all of our family has; surprisingly, I have it too. … unfortunately.

"I don't need a body guard. I have to do this by myself." I said. I looked up before I stood in front of my locker. Nothing … good, so far. I stood at arms length and turned the combination lock to the numbers it needed. I pulled up the latch and sidestepped away from it. "See, nothing." I turned to Neji to show him that I was okay.

"Okay … just be careful," he warned me before sauntering to his own homeroom. Just then the bell rang and the kids who crowded the hall made their way to their homerooms.

I turned back to my locker and took out the books I needed. I recited my schedule slowly underneath my breath to make sure I had everything.

"Hey," a voice came from the other side of my locker door. He was the first person I didn't want to deal with, and yet here he is.

"Go away," I said, crude and to the point. I tried to make my voice as seriously dangerous as possible.

"Hinata …"

"No! Just don't talk to me." I slammed my locker closed and turned my back to him.

"I can't do that!" Sasuke caught up to me and pushed me against a locker. He stood in front of me so the only thing I saw was him. "I promise that nothing like that will happen to you ever again." He pushed an annoying strand of hair away from my face. His fingers lingered on my cheek. I gulped down hard, trying to ignore how I felt. He was right … I do like him, but "we"could never happen. We were on different ends of the spectrum. Romance like this only happens in movies, TV, and books. Not in real life.

"You can't promise that." I swatted his hand away from my face, and ducked away from him. " I never want to talk to you ever again!" I walked away slowly, refusing to look back to see if he was following me or not. Part of me hoped that he was, because if he was I could just turn around and tell him everything I felt two seconds ago. That he makes me feel wanted, special, and strong. I sighed silently, tightening my hold on the strap of my backpack as I continued down the now empty hallway. When I was further down the hallway I heard something crash against metal. I didn't have to turn around and look to know that Sasuke had punched a locker. I bit down on my lower lip. Apparently he hated this as much as I did. A warm tear ran down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, but there's no other way," I whispered under my breath.

* * *

"How many pretty's do I have to put in front of a please to make you let me and Temari beat the crap out of her and the other one?" Tenten asked, leaning over her desk towards mine. I smiled weakly at her, still recovering from the body-crushing hug she gave me when I walked into homeroom.

"Thousands 'cause you and Temari are not going to beat her up." Sakura isn't worth retaliation.

"What?! Why not?!" she whined. She threw a huge pout at me. "She deserves it Hinata!" she argued after noticing her pout had no effect on me.

"You and Temari shouldn't sink to her level." I said. Retaliation against her would only cause a war. Then that war would never end. It would continue until the day we graduate next year.

"What level is that?"

"The bitch level. Promise me you won't?"

"I promise, even though I don't want too," she sighed. I smiled at her brightly. Tenten laughed and nudged me gently. I glanced back to see where Sasuke was sitting, but he wasn't there. Not that I'm worried. I did tell him to leave me alone before, so Sakura would leave me alone too. Oh who am I kidding?! Yes I'm worried. He probably hurt his hand, and it's all because of me.

I walked into math class, noticing Sasuke was already sitting in his seat. A bandage was wrapped around his right hand. I looked at my feet and sat down. It's all my fault. I'm so stupid. I stared down at my index fingers as I pushed them together. Before I could turn and apologize to him, Ibiki started the lesson. I had lost my chance to change my actions from this morning. Maybe that means "we" really were never meant to be.

* * *

Kakashi's voice rambled on and on about something I didn't care about in English. I zoned out after a couple seconds. I started doodling in my notebook instead of taking notes, until a foreign piece of paper found its way on top of my notebook. I looked up and Sakura, who sat in front of me due to the fact we had to be in alphabetical order, winked at me with one of her emerald eyes. Glancing at the paper I read what she had written:

_"I'm so totally sorry about Tuesday. I know the whole idea was brilliant, yet harsh. And I hope you can forgive me, I only did it so Sasuke would see that we (**him and ME**) belong together. It was nothing personal." _

Nothing personal?! I stared blankly at her curvy handwriting. Nothing personal?! Those two words kept replaying in my head. To her, the fact that I was humiliated in front of the whole school was … nothing personal. That was it! The last straw! This isn't over! She just made this into a war! And she as sure as hell was going to get hers! I folded the note in quarters and stuffed it into my pocket. Looking up I met her clear gaze.

"Of course I forgive you." I gave her the most genuine smile I could.

"OMG! Thank you so much! I hope we can be friends like we were when we were kids." Oh I doubt that Sakura, because I didn't even like you when we were kids!

"OMG! I hope so too." I smiled once again. In reality the only thing I hope for you is death! A long and painful one! Once Sakura turned to face front again I looked at Sasuke. He was looking directly at me. His eyes were curious, while mine were sad. I turned to a fresh page in my notebook and started to write.

* * *

I stood in the lunch line behind Tenten. Temari already was sitting at our usual table with Shikamaru. They were cute together. Tenten had to buy a lunch and I needed a spoon for mine, so I went up with her. The line moved slowly towards the cash register and I only half-listened to what Tenten was saying.

"I don't know why I'm buying this. It's not like I'm actually going to eat it," Tenten said. We were finally at the register. She paid for the food she placed on the tray and I looked out across the cafeteria. Sakura's pink head stuck out like a sore thumb. We had to pass the table where she sat to get to ours. At that moment an idea hit me.

"If you're sure you don't want it, can I have it?" I asked. I felt the smile playing on my lips.

"Um … sure." Tenten looked at me curiously before handing me the tray.

"Open the chocolate milk!" I commanded. She silently complied, doing what I asked or told her to do. "Now go sit down with Temari and Shikamaru."

"Why? Hinata? What's wrong?"

"Nothing … just something big is about to happen. Trust me." I smiled and waited until she sat down. I saw Tenten whisper something to Temari and they both looked at me. I took a deep breath and began walking towards Sakura's table. If she can humiliate me so easily I could do the same to her. I stopped when I was right behind her. I took out the folded note and threw it at Sasuke. He caught it instantly. Then I balanced the tray on my left hand and held the chocolate milk in my hand. I smirked evilly as I dumped the contents of the tray on her. Thank God, Tenten bought soup.

"Ahh!" Sakura turned to face me. She was pissed, and appalled. "What the hell?" she screamed. The meat and vegetable soup ran down her face.

"Hi." I smiled and poured the chocolate milk slowly on her fake pink hair. When the carton was empty I dropped it in her lap and leaned towards her.

"Just to let you know, it isn't personal." I turned away from her with a smile. Laughter filled the whole cafeteria. My work here is done! I told Temari and Tenten that I would see them later. They were both too speechless to respond. I grabbed my backpack and started walking to my next class even though it started in ten minutes.

* * *

"Hey Hyuuga!"

"Yes?" I looked over at Karin with confusion. She has never talked to me before. Her dark eyes smiled at me although her face didn't.

"What you did in the café today was awesome!" her lips curled upwards into a pretty smile. She thought it was awesome? Really? I smiled back. I didn't know what to say. Someone thought that I did something awesome!

"She deserved it and I think everyone was glad that you were the one to give it to her, because of Tuesday and all." She gave me one last smile before returning to the silent work we were supposed to be doing. The bell rang before I could think of something else to say to her.

I walked out of class slowly, holding my history books to my chest. Did Sasuke read the note I gave him at lunch? Or did he just throw it away? After everything this morning, I don't expect him to like me anymore. My mind zoned into blank nothingness as I made my way to the band room for eighth period.

"Did you really mean this?" Sasuke's voice called out to me. … Wait Sasuke? I spun around and there he was. Sasuke was standing less than a foot away from me. "Well? Did you?" he asked, pulling the note I wrote from his pants' pocket.

"… Yes," I said quietly looking down at the floor. Blood rushed to my cheeks. Once again I couldn't look at him. Why can I never look at him in the eyes? Why was I so afraid of being trapped in his eyes? Laughter sounded from his throat. It was the same sultry sound that I heard Monday night. He was amused. I looked up and glared at him. My feelings were funny to him?! I opened my mouth and started to yell.

"I can't believe you! And I wrote all of those things down so you could read them and know that the arrogant ass you know yourself to be was right! I do like you! Even if I didn't like it or want to admit it! And here you are laughing at me! Do I amuse you tha-" I never finished that sentence since Sasuke crashed his lips down on mine. At first I was too shocked to register what he was doing, but eventually I started kissing back. My history books and my backpack fell to the floor in between our feet as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers twirled the ends of his midnight blue hair. We broke apart after what felt like forever. He placed his forehead down on mine and looked into my eyes. I breathed in his pine male scent, remembering what he tasted like.

"You know, for a someone so shy, you can sure talk," Sasuke whispered, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"If it would make you happier, I will be mute," I smirked, playfully.

"That wouldn't make me happy at all." He kissed my nose, and pulled me even closer to him … if that was possible, but I'm not complaining.

"Why not?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows. He kissed the said raised eyebrow and smirked down at me. He was tall; I had to stand on tiptoes to make my lips reach his.

"Because then I would have to find another reason to kiss you." He captured my lips with his again and I balanced myself on my toes, so he wouldn't have to lean down so much. There definitely were perks for being a ballerina.

"I doubt you'll have trouble with that," I said breathlessly, after we pulled apart again. I feel like I'm going to melt into a puddle of Hinata soup.

"Wow … that's cute and all, but you two are late for class." I stiffened in Sasuke's arms and looked around him. Kakashi stood further down the hallway with one of his make out paradise books in front of his face. "The bell rang five minutes ago." He pulled the book away from his masked face and winked at us.

"Go away Kakashi." Sasuke growled as he picked up my history books and my backpack. I looked between them. There was something going on here that I didn't know about, but what?

"Okay Sasu." Did Kakashi-sensei just call Sasuke, Sasu? Kakashi turned and began walking, but for some reason he stopped, turned back and walked towards us. He pulled out a piece of paper and held it out for me to take. "Can you give this to Isy please?"

"Sure." I took the paper from his hand and put it in my pocket. Sasuke and I waited silently until he rounded the corner. Whoa! Kakashi acted weirder then he usually does. Isy and him aren't dating, are they? Oh God! Isy might be dating my English teacher!

"Sorry about him, he's been more weird then usual lately." Sasuke swung my backpack over his shoulder. I reached out to pull it off his shoulder. I feel bad letting him carry all of my things. He stopped my hand with his. Interlacing our fingers together, Sasuke pulled me to start walking. We were late for Isy's class. What did he mean weirder than usual? We only had second period with him. Sasuke didn't see him for the rest of the day, did he? What's going on? I looked up at Sasuke and his face held its usual expression, mixed with a little happiness. He looked down at me, curiously. Oops. He caught me staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing …" I said that too quickly. He's going to think I'm so weird! "Isy is going to be mad." I looked down. I knew my face was red as a tomato.

"I'll take the blame." My head snapped up. I don't want him to get in trouble because of me. He's being all sweet.

"No, you can't. I did enough to you today." I said, looking at his bandaged hand. He followed my gaze to his hand and smirked.

"You didn't make me punch a locker. I did that to myself." Uh-huh … sure.

"Because of me …"

"Stop that." Stop what?! What was I doing that I should stop?!

"Stop what?" I asked, letting go of his undamaged hand.

"Arguing with me." My jaw dropped slightly. Well if that is what he wants.

"Fine," I said, quickening my pace, so I could get away from him. I won't argue with him!

"You're cute when you're mad," Sasuke said. I spun around to look at him. I was cute when I was mad? The blush went to my cheeks again. When will the blushing end?! "Even more when you get all flustered." I giggled and played with the continually annoying strand of hair on the side of my face. I stopped myself when I regained brain function.

"You're so irritating!" I glared at Sasuke. I hated him and adored him all at the same time. Is it possible to feel both ways towards the same person?!

"Wanna go make out?" Sasuke leaned forward so his nose touched mine.

"Yes!" I answered. Whoa! Whoa! No! "But we can't, we have class." I leaned away from him. I can't get too close to him because then we will end up kissing.

"Later then?" Sasuke asked. He pouted. It was adorable. I didn't think Sasuke was capable of pouting.

"Yeah." I smiled, taking my hand in his. We walked to the band room hand in hand. When we arrived I opened the door slowly, waiting for Isy to start yelling. Surprisingly she didn't.

"I'll give you two a warning, but don't be late next time." She simply smirked when she saw that Sasuke was carrying my things and that our hands were connected. She is going to enjoy rubbing it in my face. Hopefully she'll say more than "I told you so." Sasuke put my stuff by my seat and sat down in his, silently, as I went to Isy's desk.

"This is from Kakashi." I took out the paper and handed it to her. I saw her cheeks gain an almost pink tint, as she took it from me. I sat down, not saying anything. Comments towards both of our romances would have to wait until later. Temari stared at me like she was seeing a two-headed monster.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hinata?" she asked, with a laugh. I pulled out the note Sakura wrote to me in English and handed to her. Temari's mouth formed an "o" shape and I knew she understood. "That little bitch," she muttered. I nodded in agreement and pulled out my notebook. Another letter like the one I received Monday fell out. Temari and I looked at it with shocked eyes. I glanced up at Sasuke's back. Why would he write another one? We were just practically making out in the hallway and he still slipped in another corny love note. I opened the paper and read.

"**Dearest Hinata, **

**I sincerely apologize for what happened. Sakura has gone too far, but in the dark light of that humiliation you were ten times as beautiful to me. Unfortunately I took notice that you have been looking at a certain Uchiha. He is worthless and no good to you. He will cause you pain. You don't now him Hinata. His story is dark and mysterious which makes it appealing but look away. I am here for you. Never forget me … I won't let you!**

**Your, **

**Love"**

… I … Sasuke didn't write this, and he probably didn't write the other one. Who did? This is really creepy. When I thought it was Sasuke it was cute but I'm weirded out now. I looked at Temari with a panicked look on my face. She grabbed the paper and read it herself.

"Hina…" she whispered. This wasn't good. I have a stalker type person who loves me and is capable of anything. On top of that I think I found real love, and I totally humiliated the queen bee bitch in my school. All I could think of saying was … wow.

* * *

End of chapter 8

* * *

_Okay its only been maybe a week or two but I really was in the mood to write. So here it is, chapter 8. I hope you all like it, I worked hard. With my luck you all will hate it since I did work hard haha. But anyway … if I get 33 more reviews on this story I'll have 100! 100! I can't wait til that magic number! The sasuhinaness in this chapter was epic! And I loved writing that part and the sakura part too … so if you're a fan of her I'm sorry. I personally hate her, lol, until the whole fight with Ino then she grows up a little and I hate her less for it, but still. _

_The dance recital will be soon. It might be a little hard for me because I'm a pianist not a ballerina, but I do know some ballet type dance moves from guard so I will try to get as descriptive as I can. _

_Thanks for reading! And thanks for reviewing! _

_Please review! XD_


	9. Meetings and Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Music Ballet and All of the Above

Chapter 9

Meetings and Mistakes

* * *

"Here is the money I promised." A female wearing a pink hood studded with diamonds stood with another hooded figure.

"Thanks. You will have Sasuke Uchiha on your arm by the end of tomorrow," the male hooded figure said. The two smirked at each other and parted ways on different sides of the street.

* * *

Another school week flew by at the speed of light. I received more stalker notes, but all the time I spent with Sasuke made me forget. Every moment, caress, smile, hug, kiss was perfect and heart-stopping.

"Now ladies, the recital is this weekend and I am pleased to say that … you are all ready." Natasha smiled brightly. Her eyes traveled across the faces of all the dancers. She froze when her eyes reached mine. Her smile widened and she gave me a wink. I have a solo in this recital, the first one I have ever had. I was nervous. I was going to be the only one on the stage. What if I screwed up? What if I made a fool out of myself? Natasha had so much faith in me. What if I betrayed her faith by giving a terrible performance?

"Class dismissed," she said, walking out of the room.

I stood still and waited patiently as all the girls left. When the room was completely empty I walked over to the piano. Sasuke sat on the bench, piling all of his sheet music into his messenger bag.

"Hey," he smiled at me, after he closed the bag. I loved his smile. It made my stomach feel all bubbly. He moved down the bench slightly so I could sit down next to him.

"Hey." I smiled back as my hand found his. Our fingers interlaced with each others.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be perfect, as always." Sasuke raised our intertwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of mine. He had faith in me too. I felt my cheeks heat up and I leaned my shoulder into his.

"I want you to meet some people," he whispered into my ear. Some people? Like who? I looked at him questioningly as he stood, pulling me to my feet as well. Throwing his bag and mine over his shoulder, he continued to pull me out of the room, down the hall and outside to where his bike stood.

"Get on," Sasuke said. He stuffed our bags somewhere and kicked his left leg over the seat and sat down, waiting for me to do the same. With a smile, I gladly mimicked his movements, and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. The bike roared to life underneath us and he drove through the city and into the more country part of town. The houses on either side of us started to have more space in-between them. We passed some farms filled with fields full of crops. A random farmer stopped his harvest work and waved to us as we passed. Releasing my grip on Sasuke slightly, I raised my hand to give a gentle wave back.

"We're almost there," Sasuke yelled over the engine. The question was where was there?

"Okay!" I screamed back. My curiosity was overpowered by just the idea of being with him. It didn't matter where we were going as long as we were together. The bike continued forward until we started to pass grave markers. Sasuke turned the front wheel into the small gravel-paved path into the cemetery.

"Kohona Hill Cemetery." I frowned as I read the sign. A cemetery. … My mother rested eternally in a grave in another cemetery on the other side of town. Sasuke stopped the bike a few feet away from the sign. He waited as I got off the bike, and he followed suit. He kicked down the kickstand and turned to look at me. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked at me nervously. Why was he nervous? I would never judge him simply on appearances. I thought he knew that.

"My entire family, except my older brother is buried here." Sasuke let his bangs fall onto to his face, hiding his eyes. "I wanted you to meet my mother." His nose made a sniffle noise as he breathed in.

"I'm sorry," I said. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I understood. I lost my mother as well. It is a pain that stays with you no matter how long ago it happened. "Turn that frown upside down." I smiled, looking up into his downcast face. His onyx eyes caught mine. Pushing myself up on my toes, I pecked him on the lips, gently and pulled his right hand out of his jacket pocket.

"Where is she?" I asked, looking out across the graves. His frown did turn upside down. Sasuke smiled down at me and started to pull me through the grass, past some graves. I noticed most of them had the name Uchiha. Suddenly Sasuke stopped in front of a large gravestone. I stood next to him and looked down at the stone marker.

"These are my parents, Fugaku and Mikoto," he introduced them to me. "This is Hinata." he said to the gravestone, as he tightened the grip on my hand.

"Hi," I said to the stone. Even though a normal person would feel foolish speaking to a stone that marked the presence of a dead person's body, we didn't. I think we both knew that they were watching and now they knew that I was in love with their son and hopefully he loved me too.

"How did it happen?" I asked softly, hoping he wouldn't actually hear me.

"They were murdered. … by my brother." His voice trembled. I bit down on my lip and squeezed his hand. "The bastard was acquitted of the crime though. He … he blamed me, called me a liar. I didn't lie on the stand that day. I told the jury the truth, even after his threat." I released his hand and made him turn to face me. I reached up and pushed some of his bangs away from his face so I could see his eyes. I saw a single tear slide down his cheek. I let the drop of salt water slide onto my pointer finger and I wiped it in my pant leg. Pushing myself on my toes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled his face into my shoulder. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me into him tighter.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear.

"It happens," was all he whispered back. We stood there in each other's arms for a long time. Just holding each other, breathing in each other's scents, just being together.

* * *

I kissed Sasuke goodbye and watched from the porch as he sauntered to his parked bike. He put on his helmet and drove off down the street. Turning back to my front door I noticed that the lights were out downstairs except for the light radiating from the television. What was going on? Slowly, I pushed the white windowed door open and glanced inside. I saw two conjoined shadowed figures on the couch. Eww Neji! Couldn't he keep anything PG-rated?! In a huff a flipped the light switch beside the door up, turning on the light.

"AHHHHHHH! I'M SOOO SORRY!" I screamed and covered my eyes with my hands. It wasn't Neji and some random girl … it was Isy and Kakashi-sensei! Fumbling I flipped the switch off again and tripped as I started to run up the stairs. Pulling myself together I finally made it to the top of the stairs. I dropped my things by my bedroom door and threw open the door to Hanabi's room. She had to have known about this. Why didn't she warn me before I opened the door? She is the best speed texter in the world. I doubt it would have taken her that much effort.

"Do you know what's happening downstairs?" I said to her. Hanabi was flopped on her bed with her ears covered with earphones.

"What?" she asked curiously, after pulling the earphones off of her head.

"Do you know what's happening downstairs?" I repeated, heatedly. She had to know, she knew everything! She was super Hanabi!

"Umm, Isy is eating some silvered-haired guy's face. Surprisingly I don't know who he is and stuff, but they're going at it like crazy!" Hanabi smiled and pulled the chord for the earphones out of her music player, so the sound of her crazy screamo music filled the air. I grunted and threw myself down next to her on the bed. I pulled her pillow out from under her and pushed it down on my head. This was too much. "Do you know who he is?" she asked.

"He's my English teacher." I said into her pillow, but she probably only heard "Hez mugh enslis feamcher."

"What?" I looked up at her shocked face, as she tugged her pillow away from me. "He's your what?! Did you say English teacher?!" how the hell did she hear the entire sentence perfectly?!

"Yeah, how did you hear all of that?" I asked. I might as well gain some of her secrets.

"I have been trained in the art of gossiping and eavesdropping. Hearing is a key part to that." Her face twisted up in one of her arrogant smiles.

"AHHH!" We both jumped up hearing the scream from downstairs.

"Neji!" we both looked at each other and said simultaneously. Jumping off the bed Hanabi and I pushed both of our bodies out of her doorway and into the hallway to met a probably scarred-for-life Neji.

Neji walked up the stairs slowly. His white eyes held a confused and scared look.

"Your eyes burning?" I asked. My eyes felt like they were burning before too. Neji nodded dumbly and walked past us into his room.

"Where was he?" I whispered to Hanabi. He usually didn't go out on a school night, yet here he was just coming home … from somewhere.

"On a date!" she said in a singsong voice.

"With who?"

"Te-"

"Shut up!" Neji's slammed open and he glared down at us. He had gotten taller and I hadn't noticed it before. "It wasn't a date. We were just hanging out."

"Yeah, you were hanging out … on a date." She placed her hands on her hips and smirked at him.

"She was alone. Hinata was with Sasuke and Temari was with Shikamaru." He explained. He was still glaring but now it was fully directed at Hanabi. OMG! He meant he was hanging out with Tenten! AH! Finally! Running across the hall I slammed my door closed and locked it. I had to call Tenten right now! Except the stupid phone had to ring.

"Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Hi, is ... Umm... Hanabi there?" a boy's voice came from the phone.

"She could be. Who is this?" I asked. Everybody is getting someone now … including Hanabi.

"Konohamaru." Unlocking and opening the door, I reached my arm out holding the phone for her. Before she could grab it from my hand, Neji pulled it to his mouth and asked "Who's this?! Hanabi's boyfriend?!" He dropped the phone on the ground and walked back into his room, slamming the door for the second time. My mouth fell open and I looked over at Hanabi. Her facial expression mirrored mine. Something bad was going to happen to Neji I just knew it. Hanabi wasn't going to let this go. Not for a long time. Finally closing her mouth, she picked up the phone and started to apologize to the boy named Konohamaru. She slammed her door closed after walking inside and I just stood there looking stupid for a few minutes. I glanced curiously at both Hanabi's and Neji's bedroom doors and then finally walked into my room. I slammed the door closed. I didn't want to be left out of the door slamming adventure. I would have to wait until tomorrow to talk to Tenten about what happened with Neji.

* * *

The air around all of us was silent, both during breakfast and the ride to school. We weren't mad at each other or anything … at least I didn't think so, with the exception of Hanabi. She was pissed at Neji and her anger was mutual since he felt the same.

Thankfully at school, we all went our separate ways. I went to my locker; I had to get all of my books before going to homeroom. I piled my books into my bag silently as I felt someone on the other side of my locker door. I assumed it was Sasuke, but I was wrong.

"H-" I started my greeting as I closed my locker, but my eyes met another pair that I was not expecting. Kabuto.

"Hello, dear Hinata."

"Hello." I said, smiling politely. I wanted to start walking away from him but he stepped in front of me. "Is there something you want Kabuto?"

"Yes, there is." he took another step closer to me. I glanced in both directions down the hallway and saw we were alone. Oh God! Why did we have to be alone?! Why couldn't anyone have been with me?

"You." The word escaped his lips in a barely audible whisper, but I heard it. He wanted me? He … he was the stalker. He wrote all those notes. He didn't want me with Sasuke. His pale gloved hand reached out for my face.

"No!" I slapped his hand away forcefully. He had no right to touch me. "It was you! Leave me alone!" I cried out, my voice sounded more panicked then I wanted it to be. I took a step back and my back was against my locker.

"Never." In one fluid movement Kabuto was on me. His lips were pressed against mine. My hands pushed against his chest, trying to put some distance in between us. It was disgusting. I didn't even know him, and even if I did, I would still like Sasuke. No matter what.

"Hinata, I heard you-" I heard Sasuke's voice and Kabuto pulled away from me slightly.

"Sasuke." I said. Tears began falling from my pale eyes.

"I'm sorry I interrupted something." His eyes grew sad and then he glared at me. He turned away and began his descent down the hallway from where he came. I closed my eyes and kneed Kabuto in the groin. When he fell to the ground in pain I ran after Sasuke. He had to believe me! I didn't know Kabuto! And he kissed me! I didn't kiss back at all! I loved him, I loved Sasuke Uchiha and no one else! Once I reached the steps I saw him all the way across the parking lot, already on his bike. With one glance at me he put on his helmet and drove out into the street. I dropped my bag and my legs gave out from underneath me. I held my head in my hands as I cried. I always was the one who made the mistakes, the mistakes that ruined everything.

* * *

End of chapter 9

_Hey! XD I know its been a LONG time … and i'm really sorry. I tried to ignore this story because I didn't want to write this chapter and after reading it, you probably know why. It's sad, but its okay the next chapter will get better. I PROMISE! And thanks for all the reviews, as always I loved them! I'm even closer to my wish for 100 reviews! XD so thanks for reading and please review! _


	10. Wakeup Calls and Feeling Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Music, Ballet and All of the Above

Chapter 10

Wake-up Calls and Feeling Better

* * *

I crushed my damp pillow over my head. It was damp from my tears. It has been four days since I saw anyone from school. I couldn't go back. What if I saw him with her? That's what she always wanted. She has waited for it since grade school. Sakura would get Sasuke just like she got everything else. Sighing, I sat up in bed. I rubbed my eyes trying to clean off some of the mess crying left on my face.

"Oh good, you're up." Isy walked into my room with a smile and a tray of food. There was everything from fluffy pancakes covered in syrup to simple buttered toast. It didn't feel good to be up … not for me at least. She placed the tray in front of me and sat on the edge of my bed. Her eyes stared at me intently. I blinked my overly red and puffy eyes down at my breakfast. Was this a bribe to get me to go to school?

"What do you want from me?" I asked, picking up the fork. I poked the pancakes. They were as fluffy as they looked.

"I want you to go to school today." She stood up from my bed and opened my closet. She rummaged through my clothes until she picked out a plain purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I'm not going." I started cutting up the pancakes. They didn't have to go to waste.

"Well then, no pancakes." Isy took the tray from my lap before I could blink. I glared up at her. She couldn't make me do anything. "We can do this the hard way, Hina."

"Really?" I was tempting fate. A mad Isy was never pretty, and like Hanabi, she knows how to make people do what she wants them to do. Basically me and Neji are the normal ones, while they're more persuasive and evil.

"Neji!" Neji?! Neji walked in, dressed and ready for school. Without any comment or even a look at me, he pulled back my bed's covers and stuck his fingers underneath the mattress. In a swift upward movement of his arms, he flipped the mattress over. I fell to the floor with my sheets. He frowned as he walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"NEJI?!! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and punched at his back. I kicked my feet thinking I might get lucky and kick him in the face. He would drop me if I did that, but my feet never made contact with his face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hanabi run into the bathroom. The shower was started. Oh … so this was a group effort? A group effort to get me out of the house. I tried one last kick with my left foot, and this time I felt the contact. Neji threw me down in the shower as gently as he could. I was going to have a bruise on my butt anyway. I looked up to give him a death glare and saw he was bleeding. Red blood trickled down from both nostrils. I did kick him in the face, but he still didn't drop me? Were they really that determined to get me to school?

"Hinata! Go to school. It's only a half day. You have the recital tomorrow," Neji said. His voice was cold and demanding. He only sounded that way when he was really mad or frustrated with something, and that something must have been me. He wiped away some of the blood with the back of his hand. Looking down at his shirt I heard him mutter "great, now I have to change my shirt." under his breath.

I sat by the drain of the shower, allowing the water to pour down on me. My pajamas were soaked in minutes. Half day? That's what Neji said, so … then all of my classes would be half the time they would be originally. Maybe today would be a good day to go to school. Standing up, I pulled off my wet clothes, and took a real shower. I was going to school today!

* * *

"Was that so hard?" Isy asked. She was driving the car out of our driveway. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. Without warning I felt Hanabi's arm wrap around mine. She was trying to comfort me, and unlike the days before ... it was finally working. Leaning over I rested my head on hers. Hanabi was a good pillow which was very useful in a little sister, despite her almost demonic qualities sometimes.

We pulled into the school parking lot earlier than usual. After stepping out of the car, my eyes scanned the area, looking for a certain two-wheeled object. My white eyes locked on Sasuke's motorcycle. He was here today. … stupid, why wouldn't he be? I took a deep breath and started walking to the front steps. Neji didn't wait for me after the car stopped. It was like he was late for something, or maybe he was mad at me. I did kick him in the face after all. I would be mad too.

This felt like the whole red paint incident. Everyone was staring at me. Sakura probably took care of the spreading of the juicy gossip about it. Maybe she threw in parts about how the reason I wasn't in school was because I was too scared to see her with Sasuke, or whatever her obnoxious pink head could come up with. Truthfully the only thing I didn't want to face was Sasuke. I hurt him, even though it wasn't my fault.

I turned down the hallway towards my locker. I was so far behind. I shoved as many books as I could into my bag before I heard a voice call out my name.

"Hina!" It was Temari. She tackled me into a hug. "Why didn't you return my and Tenten's calls?" she pulled away and gave me a stern look.

"I didn't want to talk about it yet." My eyes fell to the floor. I should have called them. I'm a terrible friend. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Hina. It's fine, we were just worried." I glanced up to see Temari smiling. "We missed you. Are you okay?"

"I missed you guys too, and … yeah, I think so. But maybe that's because I haven't seen him yet," I admitted. Seeing him might make me want to run back home and hide again.

"Don't worry. He won't come near you." She smirked, showing all of her white teeth. It was her evil smirk. What did she do? And Tenten? What did she do?

"What did you guys do?" I blurted out. Please tell me that they didn't hurt him.

"I gave him the good old one-two." Her smirk grew wider.

"WHY? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ME!" I screamed and walked away down the hallway without looking back. He didn't do anything wrong. It was all me. I was the stupid one. Sasuke didn't deserve punishment for nothing. Ignoring the homeroom bell I ran to Isy's classroom. I was ready to talk and maybe she would understand if I told her everything.

* * *

I sat in one of the chairs in the band room and explained as much as I could to Isy. Every so often through my story she would nodded in either agreement or understanding. She finally knew the truth.

"Oh, honey, why didn't you tell me earlier," she asked, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I was embarrassed," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Hina, he is the one making the mistakes now. Go to first period and sit down. Show him what he's missing. Because I know he is missing you." I stood and nodded. Isy was always good at giving advice.

Listening to her, I did what she said. I went to class. Math class was first as usual. He didn't show up. Next … English. He was there, but I only looked at him that one time, to see if he was there. I didn't want to give off the vibe that I was the sorry loser that needed him …. Even though I felt like I did need him.

"Hinata? You're back?" Sakura turned around in her seat and faced me. She smiled fakely.

"Yes, I am," I replied. I opened my notebook, getting myself ready for taking notes.

"Were you sick?"

"Yes Sakura, I was, but I don't see how that is any business of yours." I smirked at her lightly and leaned down and grabbed my bag. My hand reached in and dug around for the pen I needed. I couldn't find it.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said my name. I glanced up to see his hand outstretched holding the pen I was looking for. His head was turned away but his eyes were still watching me. I dropped my bag on the floor and took the pen from him.

"Thank you," I mumbled and turned back to my notebook. Without thinking I looked up, hoping his eyes turned away, but they didn't. He was still looking. "Do you want something Uchiha-san?" I asked. If he just left without me explaining, why does he think skipping math class and staring at me in English will help anything?

"…Hn." …So he doesn't want something? …fine.

"Good." I glared at him, something I hadn't imagined I would ever want or have the nerve to do. He glared back and focused on what Naruto was trying to say to him, which was a first.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sakura's voice annoyed me more than usual. I locked onto her snotty gaze and shot her the best death glare I could muster. Compliments of Neji, since he helped me practice them. I wanted to punch her, I really did. Was I willing to risk suspension, possible expulsion just to get the pleasure of beating her up? My recital is tomorrow … would Isy make me not perform if I punched her? Or would she make me perform because I don't want to perform? Her punishments are crazy!

"At least I had some paradise. What did you ever have Sakura?" Snap … snap ….. SNAP!!!! I slammed my books closed and walked out of the room. I prized the look on her face. It would be ever-lasting in my memory… complete shock, horror, and hate.

* * *

I threw my bag down at our usual lunch table. Neither of them have shown up yet and I skipped science, so I didn't see Sasuke or Temari. Was she mad at me because I yelled at her? I didn't think they would hurt him … well if he cheated on me or something then yeah, I could see it, but they didn't ask beforehand.

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Temari asked slamming down her food tray.

"No, but .. How much did you hurt him?" I didn't see anything black or blue on his face in English, so it couldn't have been that bad.

"Tenten wouldn't let me punch him, but she was yelling and slapped him." She took a bite of her sandwich and I slumped my shoulders. At least that wasn't that bad … it could have been worse. "What happened?" Her mouth was still full of sandwich as she asked.

"Kabuto attacked me and kissed me and Sasuke saw … and he thought …" Some tears rolled down my face and I stopped talking. I couldn't explain it anymore. It felt like I was reliving it. When I told Isy I was still mad, thinking Temari and Tenten beat up the boy I loved only days ago for no reason. My anger got me through it without any tears.

"Hina .. Don't cry." Tenten came from behind me and hugged me. I leaned into her hug, soaking up all the affection.

"Sasuke is an idiot to think you would do that." Temari threw her sandwich down on her plate in disgust. "You deserve so much better. Who needs him?!" Yeah … yeah! Temari was right! Who needs him!?! I certainly don't! I have a recital tomorrow and I'm going to be amazing! A broken heart will never stop the performance! The show must go on! I smiled brightly at my friends and asked them what I missed.

"OMG! So Sakura was telling everyone how Sasuke dumped you," Tenten started saying.

"She held me back from beating her to a pulp," Temari added.

"Anyway…" The brunette glared playfully at the blonde and continued. "Karin and her crew came out of nowhere and started dissing her. It was amazing! Are you even friends with Karin?"

"I didn't think so, but I guess we are in a way." I smiled and looked over at Karin's table. She was arguing loudly with a silver-haired boy. He was flashing his pointy teeth at her in an amused grin. After a thirty second glare her expression softened and she smiled. She turned to face me, almost knowing that I was looking at her. I nodded a thank you. With a smile she nodded back. We had an understanding.

"I have to go to my locker. See you both after school?" I asked. I needed my history book from my locker. It will be maybe the third time I've went to the class this year, so far.

"Yeah, in the parking lot," Tenten said, and Temari nodded in agreement. As I stood I felt someone behind me. I turned and wasn't surprised to see who it was.

"What the hell do you want, Suckera?!" Temari sneered.

"Is someone talking to me?" she asked her blonde friend. "I'm sorry I don't understand loser!" she smirked evilly down at my friends.

"Then let me educate you with my fist!" Temari balled her hand into a fist and stood up. Tenten pulled her back down before she could lunge at the pink-haired witch.

"Well, anyway, Hinata I just wanted to tell you that I wish you luck tomorrow at your recital. Unfortunately I can't make it."

"You weren't invited," I said. Why would I want Sakura there? How did she even know about it?

"Do you want to know why?" she leaned towards me and whispered. She tried to fake the sincere look on her face.

"Not really." I narrowed my eyes. But she is going to tell me anyway.

"I have a date with Sasuke," she said dreamily. "Which means he won't be there either. Like he'd be caught with a loser like you." Loser like me? He dated a loser like me. A pure surge of anger rushed through my veins. It was stronger than what I felt in English, so I didn't really had time to control it. … my hand made a fist and I pulled my arm back. Before I knew it my fist had punched her right in the eye. She yelled in pain as she fell back onto the cafeteria floor. …oops. I did it again. I giggled to myself and walked out. That felt good. My giggles turned into full-blown laughter by the time I found my locker.

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke's voice came out of nowhere. I looked to the left and there he stood. His dark hair was messier than usual and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. Did he not sleep? Why didn't I notice it before?

"Why do you care?" I sneered, turning the combination lock to the first and second numbers.

"You can get expelled for punching her!" he yelled. He was yelling at me?! He had the nerve to yell at me?! After everything!!! How he just walked out without any explanation?!

"Again! I ask, why do you care?!" I turned my eyes away. I couldn't look at him. I could end up doing something stupid if I do. I turned the lock again to the third number. I reached in and pulled out the book I needed. He still didn't answer. Is that his way of saying he didn't care?

"What about the recital tomorrow?!" He ignored the question. Wow! Great subject change!

"What about the recital?!" I yelled and turned to look at him. He decides to throw the fact that I have a recital tomorrow in my face. The very same recital that he was supposed to be playing the piano for. The one he's skipping without telling Natasha or anyone else, just to go on a date with a bitch who doesn't know the difference between ballet and tap. I slammed my locker closed and glared up into his onyx eyes. He wasn't going to ruin my show.

"It apparently means nothing to you anyway, since you would just skip it to go on a date with your new bitch girlfriend! At least have the decency to call Natasha and tell her you have a previous engagement. Don't make a group of ballet dancers suffer because YOU HATE ME! and I'm sorry that you hate me, but I have nothing else to apologize for." I slammed my locker closed and turned away. He was the one who jumped to conclusions. If he was in my position I would have at least listened to his side of the story. I frowned as I left through the closest doors I could find. Once again Sasuke didn't chase after me which was good. I said what I needed to say. It was like a weight was lifted off my chest, and it made me feel a little bit better.

End of chapter 10

_hey everyone! this is chapter 10! i'm so excited about it! i thought this would be the last chapter, but it isn't. the next chapter will be though. i hope you all like it and thanks for all the reviews! 106!! AHHH! its amazing!! thanks for reading and please review!! XD_


	11. Recitals

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_A.N. For anyone who doesn't know before starting this chapter, point shoes are those ballet shoes that have stuff in the tips so ballet dancers can stay up on the ends of their toes. They are quite cool looking._

Music, Ballet, and All of the Above

Recitals

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Isy was obsessing. She wanted tonight to go more perfectly than I did, and I was the one performing. I stood at the door in sweats. I would change when I got there. Neji stood beside me looking bored. Thankfully he wasn't mad at me anymore.

"Yeah…" my voice droned out. I felt as bored as Neji looked. Today didn't feel as exciting as I thought it would be a week ago. Neji nudged my arm with his elbow. He smiled brightly. It was his way of silently saying 'Everything is going to be great.' I nudged him back harder to say 'thanks.'

"Does this look okay?" Hanabi came down from the stairs and twirled around. For a girl obsessed with lacrosse, she sure knew how to be a girly girl when she wanted to be. Her hair was half up-half down and she was wearing a simple black shirt with flowers lining its seam and a white skirt.

"perfect! You look beautiful! Let's go!" Isy yelled and paraded out the door towards the car, the three of us in tow. We all piled into the car, and set out for the dance studio. Isy took ragged deep breaths as she drove.

"Isy, take a chill pill," Hanabi muttered. We both giggled in the back seat.

"Heard that, and it's not funny," she growled at us, causing silence to envelope the car.

* * *

"OMG!!!! HINATA!!!!" a familiar scream filled the performance hall as I entered. Ayame jumped from the stage and ran down the walkway towards me. "He cancelled on us! The jerk!!" she said as she breathed in fresh air. So he did what I told him to.

"Yeah, I know." I said, smiling faintly in understanding. There was no happiness in the expression at all. I pushed my dance bag a little, moving it to a different point on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. He wasn't _that_ cute anyway," she giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the stage with her. I scoffed inside my head. Ayame was the first one to tell me she thought Sasuke was the cutest boy she had ever seen. "Besides, Jiro came back for us. Now that's a man!" Yeah… I guess. But Jiro isn't as good a musician as _he _was. I shook my head at the thought. I couldn't think like that, I had a performance to do today. A solo performance to a song that I have only practiced with Sasuke. Would Jiro play it the same way? I sighed.

"Hinata? You okay?" she stopped and looked directly into my eyes. Worry sparkled in her green eyes.

"Yeah." I faked a smile. I didn't want pity, especially not right now. Ayame finally released my hand and bounced up the stairs leading to the stage. Nothing bad could affect her giddiness for a performance. I followed her up the stairs hoping her mood would rub off on me.

* * *

"Sasuke? Are you coming with me?" Kakashi screamed down the hallway of his apartment. The same apartment that he and Sasuke shared.

"No!" Sasuke's voice yelled though the door of his bedroom. He was laying back on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Tonight was the performance of his ex-girlfriend. "…Hinata." he muttered out her name, and closed his eyes. He knew he messed up, but she didn't want him there. And he didn't want to ruin her performance by being there.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked again, this time sticking his head inside the room. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his guardian. His silver hair looked more maintained. Had he combed it? It's a miracle!

"Yeah, she doesn't want me there. And I don't want her to hate me more than she already does." Sasuke flipped onto his side so he couldn't see Kakashi's face anymore.

"She doesn't hate you. You just broke her heart with your stubbornness." By the sound of his voice he knew the older male was smirking. He was smirking at his misfortune and heart-break. Hinata wasn't the only one that was hurt by this. If he wasn't so stubborn he would be at the performance hall with her, telling her not to be nervous because she would be amazing! He'd hold her hand and kiss her good luck. But no! He was an idiot and now is stuck here in his room alone.

"You know, you can still come and sit somewhere she probably wouldn't be able to see you." Sasuke flipped over again and stared at his guardian. His expression was blank.

"You would get to see her and maybe reconcile a little, before or after the performance… your choice." Kakashi tried to read his expression but got nothing. The thoughts rushing through the boy's brain were blank to him. "I'll wait in the living room for a few minutes, I'll wait for you to come but I'm leaving at six thirty."

Sasuke hid his onyx eyes beneath his bangs as he thought. His head popped up when he heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Kakashi!!" the boy screamed out and ran after the older male. Maybe second chances were possible.

* * *

"Hina!!" Ayame called my name again. I had zoned out while she was rambling about the crowd that was sitting in the hall. Apparently the entire audience was full. Natasha does not approve of us taking a peek at the audience before we perform but Ayame got a look anyway.

"That's awesome," I replied. I was even too lazy to make my voice sound interested.

"How is he being here awesome?" she asked. Her voice conformed into a shrill squeak. He who? Who was she talking about?

"He who?" I muttered tightening the ties of my point shoes.

"Weren't you listening to me before? Sasuke is here! The nerve of him!!" Sasuke was here? I scowled, guessing Sakura clad with a short skirt was sitting next to him.

"Who cares, Ayame?" I said, trying to let her know I didn't care, although I did. How dare he bring her here … if he did. Maybe he didn't. No, of course he did. I stood and walked carefully out of the large dressing room that all the girls shared into the hallway leading to where the openings to the performance hall. It was hard to walk long distances while wearing point shoes. I hid in the shadows as I peeked into the hall. As Ayame did, I saw Sasuke. He was sitting next to Kakashi towards the back of the room. The corners of his lips were deeply turned down into a depressed frown. Why was he here? Didn't he have a date with Sakura?!! The person that was sitting on the other side of him was definitely not Sakura since she was an aging woman with a head of gray hair, or maybe that's what Sakura looks like without makeup. …. I laughed to myself. Tenten's jokes are finally getting to me. I already knew where Temari and Tenten were sitting. They were sitting with my family towards the center of the first few rows. I saw that each one of them had a bouquet of flowers sitting on their laps. They were for me. I leaned out more to see what kinds of flowers each on had but ….

Surprisingly I must have leaned too far into the room, because Kakashi had seen me. He waved his hand happily at me, and I waved back politely before sinking back into the shadows. I started walking carefully back to the dressing room, hoping none of the other dancers or Natasha saw that I was missing.

"Hinata!!" I paused in the middle of the hallway. Why? Why now, before the performance?

"What?" I spat turning around to face him. I stared at the ground as I rung my hands together nervously.

" I know you hate me right now." Yes. Thanks for the update on how I feel Mr. Obvious. I glanced up at his face. Sasuke was looking at the wall beside him instead of me. "I'm not here to fight with you or to make you more sad and angry than you already are. I just wanted to say that I was sorry and good luck. I know you'll be the best performer to dance on that stage. And that I could never hate you because … I … I could just never hate you." Without any eye contact he turned and walked away. I was speechless. He actually apologized. …. Sasuke Uchiha just apologized to me. …. Would he have apologized yesterday if I didn't yell at him the way I did? I bent down to untie my point shoes. I had to run after him. I had to tell him I forgave him and that I shouldn't have thought he would go on a date with Sakura, because obviously why would he have. He hates her more than I do.

"Hinata!" Natasha yelled out my name with her Russian accent. The older woman walked towards me using her dancing cane as a crutch. The weather outside was damp tonight and that didn't fare well with her leg muscles. 'Too many years dancing in the rain' she always said. We always laughed when she said that.

"Yes, Natasha?" I asked standing up straight. She came before I could even reach all the way down to the laces around my ankles.

"Get dressed we are starting early." …early… but I … I need to tell him now. What if he leaves before I perform?! … He wouldn't … I know he wouldn't.

"I …" I started to protest, but she raised a wrinkled hand to stop me. With a heavy heart I went into the dressing room and put on my outfit.

I stretched out my legs more as I waited by the curtain. I was ready to perform with my whole heart even though my whole heart was with a boy that was hopefully sitting in the audience. The audience clapped as the first act finished, and the curtain fell. As the girls from the stage ran off, more girls including me ran on the stage. I took my position and glanced at Ayame who was standing across the stage. She felt my gaze and winked a green eye at me. I smiled in return as the curtain raised. The music began and so did the dancing. When I could, I glanced into the crowd, trying to see him, or anyone else. Unfortunately it was too dark for me to see anything, I couldn't even see the faces of the people sitting in the front row.

* * *

As the second performance ended, Sasuke watched as Hinata ran off the stage. Her solo was scheduled to be fourth in the program. A duet between two girls whose names escaped his memory was next. It gave him some time to find Natasha.

Sasuke walked past Kakashi and around the back to backstage. Thankfully he noticed the old woman quickly. She was standing in the pit, checking in with all of the musicians.

"Natasha, I want to play the music for Hinata's solo," he said, not giving her a chance to ask why he was here.

"Of course." She nodded and showed him where the piano sat. Jiro was already sitting on the piano bench, looking at the music for Hinata's solo.

"You don't have to worry about that," Sasuke said as he stood next to the bearded male. He gave Sasuke a dirty look and turned his questioning eyes to Natasha.

"He will be playing Hinata's solo as it is supposed to be." Jiro sighed and stood from the piano, allowing Sasuke to take his place on the bench. He stretched his fingers as the curtain fell once again. The third performance was over. He smiled and played out some chords.

* * *

I walked slowly onto the stage. The curtain was down and my point shoes were off. Thankfully I got to do my solo barefoot. The point shoes start hurting after a while. My outfit for the solo was a loose flowing skirt. It always puffed out as I turned. It made pirouetting more fun.

Once I was in my starting position I took a few calming breathes, hoping Jiro played the song the exact same way Sasuke had. The curtain raised slowly, but I was ready. I preformed with all my heart knowing he was there, without truly knowing. Everyone I loved was watching me. Isy, Neji, Hanabi, Tenten and Temari. And Sasuke. Each dance move I did was with grace and balance. Everything was perfect, even the music. Jiro playing the song didn't change it at all. It still sounding like Sasuke was the one playing. I smiled to myself as I ended with a double pirouette. As the music slowed, I raised my left arm, and tilted my head off to the side, looking down into my ending pose. After a few seconds I broke from my pose and bowed as applause erupted through the hall. I bowed a couple more times in thanks. They loved it! I giggled as I padded back to the dressing room. I was so happy I didn't noticed that I banged straight into Jiro. Wait …. Jiro? What was he doing out here? He should still be in the pit … he did just finish playing my song…. Didn't he?

"Sorry, Hinata," he apologized gruffly. " You were amazing."

"Thanks." I smiled brightly. "But why aren't you in the pit? The song just ended."

"Oh , I didn't play your solo." He scratched the side of his face innocently. If he didn't … who …

"Sasuke played it?" I asked to myself, though I said it out loud.

"Yeah, that's the guy. He just stormed into the pit with Natasha and asked if he could play it and Natasha let him. What goes on in that woman's brain is beyond me." He laughed lightly and continued back to the pit for the next performance.

I ran into the dressing room and looked at the performance schedule. How many acts were there? There was an intermission now so if I was fast I could run out and find him. And after the intermission there were four more performance two of which I was in.

"Hina? What's wrong?" Ayame came over and asked. She was already half dressed for the next song.

"Nothing," I mumbled and ran out into the hallway. It had to be fast! No distractions. I ran into the performance hall, all of the people were standing up stretching their legs, before everything started again. As I maneuvered through the crowd I received many "good job" and "beautiful performance" statements, to all I tried to say thank you and continue on my way. Once I finally reached Kakashi, he was standing there talking to Isy … no Sasuke in sight.

"Hina? Why are you out here?" Isy asked me. Her face was full of concern. Technically the dancers were supposed to stay backstage the whole time. No excuses.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked Kakashi, ignoring my cousin's question. My English teacher glanced at Isy and then back at me.

"He said he did what he had to do and that he was going home … probably to bathe in his self-pity." The older man laughed lightly at what didn't sound like a joke, especially not to me. I sighed and ran past them both.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Isy started running after me. "The performance isn't over."

"Tell Natasha that I'm sorry, but this is important!" I yelled back at her as I ran out the door into the street. It was raining lightly. I looked down both ways of the street. I should have thought this through. I didn't know where Sasuke lived. It started to rain harder and I sat down on the curb. My shoulders slumped. This shouldn't be how everything ends. I sighed and held my head in my hands. What now? My brain raced trying to find an answer, but I had nothing.

All of a sudden I felt the rain stop falling on my head. I looked up and saw it was still raining everywhere else in front of me. I scrunched my nose in confusion. What the hell?

"You shouldn't sit in the rain without an umbrella." I looked up slowly, thinking if I looked up too fast his voice would only be a figment of my imagination. My face held no emotion as I looked at him. His onyx eyes stared at me as he sat down. The same frown was etched on his face.

"Kakashi said you went home," I choked out. My mouth felt so dry, so much that I felt like I couldn't talk at all.

"I couldn't," he murmured.. I gulped and watched the rain fall. I didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

"I … why can't you hate me?" The thought of him saying he just couldn't hate me just popped into my head. I didn't really think about it while or right after he said it, but I did want to know why.

"Because I love you." My heart stopped for a second and then started pounding like it was trying to pop right out of my chest. "I should have listened to you when you told me Kabuto was nothing…. I was stupid. I thought I was losing another person I love, and I also thought if I left before you could leave me then it would hurt less. But I was wrong, really wrong."

"I won't leave you." I smiled and held his hand in mine. "I love you too," I whispered. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He reacted right away. It was perfect. Sasuke dropped the umbrella off to the side and pulled me into his arms as our lips were locked.

"I missed you so much." he said between kisses. I pulled apart from him so I could catch my breathe.

" I missed you too." I rested my head on his shoulder, and breathed in his scent. It was like nothing changed, nothing happened. I smiled and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"Hello?" a Russian voice behind us yelled. Oh no! Natasha! She must be pissed at me!! I jumped out of Sasuke's arms and looked at her. The old woman stood in the doorway with a bright smile on her face. "Come in before you two catch a cold," she demanded and walked back inside. I laughed and dragged him into the performance hall's lobby where we continued "making up".

Years later I asked Natasha why she wasn't mad that I skipped out to find Sasuke. She just replied, "Which is most important? Music? Ballet? Or love?" The old woman walked out of the room before I could answer but if I did, I would most definitely say love.

End of chapter 11

_...*sighs* the last chapter! what everyone has been waiting for!! haha i am actually quite happy with the way this chapter turned out. and i hope you all like it as well. i want to say thanks for everything from your inspiring reviews to your little critisms. i loved and truly appreciated them all! XD _

_thanks for reading and please review!! _


End file.
